Crystal Rose wo sagashite Pretty Cure
by kelitanime
Summary: Durante la coronación de la nueva reina, la princesa huye, provocando que también desaparezcan las Crystal Roses. Ahora el reino está dominado por la Golden Queen, y para salvarlo deben encontrar las Crystal Roses, a la princesa y salvar a la reina.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy sería el día, definitivamente hoy se convertiría en reina.

El día anterior habían coronado ya a su hija como la Crystal Princess, ahora le tocaba a ella ser la nueva Crystal Queen del reino de cristal.

Mientras la futura reina, se complacía de su aspecto frente al espejo, la nueva princesa daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, tentada de cumplir su objetivo o dejarlo pasar.

Sabía que si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad no habría ninguna más, pero si lo hacía el reino correría demasiado peligro, así que tenía que decidir entre su propia felicidad, o en el bienestar del reino.

La elección podría ser fácil para cualquier otra persona de corazón egoísta, o de corazón noble, pero la princesa estaba divida entre dos personas; Su madre, la futura reina, y su viejo amor, fallecido en una vieja batalla, que renacería en el planeta Tierra.

Mientras se paseaba, Roseelle la miraba desde la cama de esta.

Roseelle era su guardiana. Y siempre estaría junto a ella. Siempre lo había estado.

Y a pesar de que había sido la única persona en la que había confiado en muchas ocasiones, ahora no podía contarle nada de lo que le pasaba por la mente. Porque ella no le dejaría cumplir su cometido, la obligaría a actuar como una princesa.

Pensó en las cosas que le habían dicho de pequeña sobre marcharse del reino siendo princesa y sin reina, que es la situación de la que estaba dudando ahora, decían que las Crystal Roses harían lo que ellas quisiesen, pero jamás había visto a esas extrañas piedras mágicas que supuestamente cuidaban del reino. Jamás.

Entonces, ¿qué diferencia habría de que estuviese ella allí o no? Tomó una decisión.

**** **Horas después *****

La ceremonia ya había comenzando, y ella se había escapado del lugar de la celebración, a fin de cuentas, habían decidido que el consejo se sentase al frente, así que ahora era su única oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos, esperaba que nada malo ocurriese en su ausencia, pero tampoco lo comprobaría, tenía que huir.

Entró en el viejo salón de viajes, que se usaba para conectar el planeta Tierra con el Reino de cristal, y se paró en él.

Las puertas de hierro se cerraron tras ellas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No ahora.

Una luz ambarina iluminó la sala, y al momento la princesa comenzó a viajar hacia el planeta tierra.

Seguía conservando su apariencia, hasta cruzar el arco de cristal, que fue cuando su largo cabello fue cortado por los hombros, cuando las marcas que poseía se desvanecieron, y cuando finalmente su vestido se cambió por unas ropas diferentes.

Ahora nacería en una nueva familia, como adolescente, y todos sus verdaderos recuerdos serían borrados, ahora su nueva familia la reconocería como su propia hija, y aparecerían recuerdos que jamás sucedieron.

Antes de olvidarse de todo su pasado, varias estrellas fugaces cayeron sobre la tierra, cada una de un distinto color.

Las Crystal Rose habían huido del reino.

Y entonces lo olvidó todo y despertó en una habitación de colores rosados y alegre.

Entonces una mujer entró en su habitación.

–¡Vamos, vas a llegar tarde si no te levantas!

–¡Ya voy mamá! – susurró mientras se quitaba las mantas de encima.

Ella no sabía que esa no era su verdadera madre, no sabía que era una princesa y que tenía una guardiana, no podría saberlo.

Se preparó para ir al instituto, del que parecía conocer todo.

Parecía saber hasta quiénes eran sus amigos, aunque jamás hubiese hablado con ellos.

Y todo eso, sin su guardián y su mejor amiga, Roseelle.

Después de vestirse y desayunar emprendió el viaje hacia el instituto.

Y mientras corría, chocó con el cuerpo de otro joven estudiante.

–¡Mira por dónde vas! – le gritó.

–¡Tonto! ¡Mira tú! – contestó mientras corría hacia su instituto – . Qué tío tan tonto. No. No me cae bien en absoluto – al llegar a la entrada se encontró con sus amigas – . ¡Ya he llegado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Primero**

_''No hay casualidad sino destino, no se encuentra sino lo que se busca, y se busca lo que está escondido"_

Rozó la copa de cristal con la yema de sus dedos, y luego, de una forma elegante, tomó la copa y vertió el contenido de esta entre sus labios, saboreando el sabor agridulce de la bebida.

Cruzó las piernas ligeramente y se colocó más cómodamente en el asiento.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de uno de sus caballeros, tarareaba una canción que conocía desde pequeña.

El portón de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y una sombra masculina entró.

Con paso firme se aproximó hacia el trono real, y a penas a unos pasos de este, se arrodilló.

–Eternal Golden Queen – las palabras salieron de su boca con suavidad y firmeza – . Me arrodillo ante su majestad, en busca de encontrar en ella un ápice de compasión para este pobre hombre –¿Quién eres? – susurró con voz aterciopelada la mujer.

–Cloner –susurró arrastrando las palabras – . Y a partir de ahora estaré a vuestro servicio. Si su reina me lo permite.

–¿Por qué?

–Hace tiempo, hubo alguien en quién confié y me traicionó; por eso ahora sólo soy una sombra de lo que era. Sabiendo que su majestad quiere dominar la luz, la esperanza, la alegría,... Yo me ofrezco a serviros, porque sé que así arrebataré eso a la persona que una vez me traicionó.

–Lo que tú tienes es resentimiento, ¿pero es eso suficiente para vengarte? Oh, pobre iluso – soltó una ligera carcajada – . He oído de muchos servidores que al encontrarse de nuevo con aquella persona que los traicionó, o cuando conocen a alguien que llena sus corazones,... Esas personas traicionan a quiénes dicen servir – lo miró fijamente – . ¿Acaso tú crees que podrías evitar eso?

–Sí lo creo. Pero no tengo forma alguna de hacer que su majestad lo vea, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí la hay – la mujer sonrió. Soltó la copa y la depositó sobre una mesa, y puso su mano al frente – . _Traición, depresión, desamor, engaño... – _Una luz oscura comenzó a aparecer encima de la palma de la mano de la mujer – _Anillo de la oscuridad – _de pronto, la sombra se disipó y un anillo cayó sobre la palma de la reina, que se lo lanzó al joven – . Póntelo, y sé mi fiel servidor.

–¿Qué tiene este anillo de especial, mi reina?

–Es simple, es un sello que te fija a mí. No podrías traicionarme aunque quisieras, y no quieras saber cómo usarlo – sonrió – . Pero, no te importará, ¿no es cierto?

–No, es verdad. No me importa. No me importa si con esto os demuestro que estoy a vuestro servicio – la mujer sonrió de nuevo.

–Así me gusta – sonrió – . Así es como debe ser Cloner. Ahora ya puedes retirarte.

Antes de que el joven desapareciera, la puerta se volvió abrir, casi tan fuerte como un tornado, y un caballero entró a gran velocidad, luego de arrodillarse ante la Reina comenzó a hablar.

–La ceremonia de coronación ha sido traspuesta – ella frunció el ceño – .La princesa ha escapado y las Crystal Roses también. No hay reina en el reino vecino. Es vuestra oportunidad.

–¿Cómo que las Crystal Roses y la princesa escaparon? – preguntó fría, no sin mostrar interés.

–Exacto, al parecer la princesa ha decidido viajar a la Tierra, y debido a esto, las piedras confusas han viajado con ella, aparentemente la princesa no recordará nada de las piedras, así que si queréis esas piedras y ese reino, mi reina, es vuestra oportunidad. El destino os lo ha puesto en bandeja.

–No podemos desperdiciar esta valiosa oportunidad, no – dijo con cierto tono de satisfacción – .Da la orden y manda a mis caballeros a atacar el reino, y tú Cloner, avisa a tus nuevos compañeros, primero conquistaremos en el Reino de cristal, y después, el planeta Tierra. En poco tiempo, el universo nos pertenecerá y yo seré su reina.

–Sí señora – dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono, y al mismo tiempo ambos desaparecieron.

La reina tomó de nuevo su copa de vino, y tomó un poco del líquido, saboreando bien el sabor de la bebida y el sabor de la satisfacción.

Estaba vez no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese pararla.

Pronto recuperaría el reino que una vez estuvo unido al suyo, hace miles de años atrás, cuando la Tierra ni siquiera existía.

Era su momento de reinado.

*** **Algunos minutos antes*** **

¿Cómo?

Todo el mundo se había quedado igual, la coronación se había detenido.

El brillo que producían las Crystal Roses había desaparecido y la futura reina no había conseguido colocarse la corona, y cuando habían ido a comprobar qué había pasado, no habían piedras.

Una sola cosa pasó por la mente de todos, y era la princesa, ella tampoco estaba.

Muchos guardianes murmuraban cosas en contra de Roseelle, todos menos la madre de la joven.

–Roseelle, quiero hablar contigo, por favor – susurró temblorosa.

Ambas fueron a la salas de reuniones real y se sentaron, una frente de la otra.

–Yo... Lo siento mucho roro – fueron las primeras palabras en salir de la boca del hada – . No sabía que la princesa planeaba irse roro, si lo hubiese sabido yo... Habría hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo roro.

–Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Probablemente ella jamás te habría dicho nada – susurró – .Pero no podemos dejar que esto acabe así, me veo obligada a mandarte al planeta Tierra en busca de la princesa, eres la única que puede hacerlo.

–¿Por qué yo roro? ¿Por qué yo que os he fallado roro?

–Porque estoy segura de que si Cristal quisiese que la buscasen, te elegiría a ti, además sólo las hadas pueden viajar sin olvidar su pasado, pronto tendré que hablar con los guardianes de las piedras, ellos buscarán las piedras, una cada uno, tu deber será encontrar a la princesa, y todos juntos debéis volver antes de que sea imposible volver atrás... Sin embargo – susurró – , si llegase a ser demasiado tarde, por favor – bajó la cabeza – ,protege a mi hija y cuida las piedras, no dejes que la Golden Queen los encuentre, por favor, te lo suplico Roseelle.

–Queen Crystal-sama, confía en mí roro.

–No... Yo no soy la Queen Crystal, yo sólo... – apartó la mirada – . Ahora no hay nada que esta mujer que tienes en frente pueda hacer algo por solucionar esto, si al menos fuese reina no sería tan grave, pero no tengo el poder de las Crystal Roses en mí.

–Cristal-sama roro – susurró el hada.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y los guardianes de las piedras aparecieron.

–Mi reina, nos hemos enterado de lo sucedido muki – comentó uno de ellos.

–Sí. Iréis a buscar todos y cada uno de vosotros cada piedra Rose que cuidáis, yo me encargaré de proteger el reino con los caballeros...

–No es sólo eso muki – volvió a hablar la misma hada – . Lo que pasa es que, la Golden Queen ya está enterada de todo esto – bajó la mirada – . Vine a dominar este reino y el planeta Tierra.

–¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Marchad ahora todos! – exigió la reina.

–¡Pero Cristal-sama! ¡Si lo hacemos no podremos ayudarla con nuestra magia! ¡Es posible que usted...!

–Estaré aquí para cuando venga mi hija, y entonces haremos la coronación – sentenció – . Sin embargo, si algo llegara a pasarme. ¡No volváis al reino jamás! ¡Y mantened las Crystal Roses alejadas de la Golden Queen! ¡Olvidaos de mí porque yo ahora no soy nada sin esas piedras! ¡Sólo la llegada de la princesa junto con las Crystal Roses pueden hacer algo! ¡Marchad! – Roseelle, junto con las demás hadas guardianas de las Crystal Roses marcharon hacia el salón de teletransporte.

Se adentraron en el salón de teletransporte, y encontraron la posición de las piedras y la princesa, en Sapporo, la ciudad capital de la prefectura de Hokkaido.

Luego, todas las hadas fueron enviadas al lugar señalado, y poco a poco, según se acercaban a la ciudad, se fueron dispersando por esta, para encontrar lo antes posible a las piedras y a la princesa.

Mientras tanto, una joven singular, que no llamaría la atención por nada, salvo por su cabello rosa, entró en su clase, junto con unas cuántas amigas.

–¿Y vistes cómo está ahora de bueno? – susurró una de sus amigas.

–¡Ay, no! Me lo perdí. Mi madre me mandó a dormir – susurró con pesar.

–Pues estaba genial, yo lo vi. Qué pena que esté casado, ¿no es cierto? – su grupo de amigas asintió con pesar.

De pronto entró el profesor en clase, y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas.

–Chicos – comenzó a hablar – . Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante para este nuevo curso.

–Llega un poco con retraso ¿no? – comentó uno de la primera fila.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y joven de cabello castaño entró en la habitación.

–Encantado mi nombre es Haku. Ichihara Haku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo segundo**

''_Créeme cuando te digo que vale la pena esperar, yo sé por qué te hago esperar. Atte, el destino_''

*****A la hora del almuerzo*****

–Ay que ver, ay que ver – dijo Akane Miyamoto – , qué suerte tienes chica.

–¿Suerte? – susurró ella – . La verdad es que sí. En el fondo es bastante guapo.

–Sí. Pero parece que es un poco distante ¿no? – contestó Ai Takashi.

–Sí. Y a pesar de que es guapo es maleducado. Cuando le hablé me ignoró por completo – hizo un mohín.

–¡Esa es mi moe Ichigo! ¡Mi dulce fresita! – la abrazó Yuki Hoshihiro.

–Bah, no es moe en absoluto – añadió Ai – , es más bien torpe con ganas. ¿Y qué es eso de ''Mi dulce fresita''?

– De su nombre, Ichigo de fresa y fresita – explicó – Pero es tan mona – dijo Yuki mientras seguía estrechando entre sus brazos a Ichigo – . Tiene la cara como el culito de un bebé – dijo mientras movía las mejillas de ella – . ¡Y cuándo se sonroja se ve tan adorable! ¡Ojalá Miko-chan fuese como ella! – dijo haciendo mención a su hermana menor.

–Miko-chan es un terremoto – dijo Akane – . Es un peligro para la sociedad japonesa actual – dijo antes de llevarse una de sus bolas de arroz a la boca.

–Qué bruta – susurró Ichigo – . ¡Anda si tienes muchas! – Akane tragó.

–Las hice yo, anoche – sonrió con satisfacción.

–¿Las hiciste tú? – Akane asintió – . ¡Déjame una! ¡Y yo te doy un poco de mis macarrones!

–¡No! ¡Mías! – cogió el bento y lo apartó de sus amigas.

–¡Anda no seas tacaña! – la reprendió Ichigo – . ¡Si total engordarás mucho si te las comes todas! – Akane suspiró y le dejó coger una.

–Ya que estás – dijo Ai tomando otra de sus bolas de arroz.

–¡Que aproveche! – Yuki tomó otra más.

–Malditas ladronas...

–Toma, te dejo un poco de mi sushi – dijo Ai dándole un poco.

–Oh, yo quiero probar – dijo Yuki.

–¡Y yo! – añadió Ichigo.

Un joven con gafas rectángulas de color rojo se acercó hacia el grupo.

–Presidenta... Esto – susurró con timidez.

–Oh, hola Hiro-kun – saludó Ichigo – . ¡Mira, la presidenta trajo un montón de sushi!

La chica le ofreció, pero el chico declinó.

–Sólo venía a informarte de la reunión de esta tarde.

–Sí. Lo sé – dijo Ai – . Me temo que hoy no podré acompañarte a casa Ichigo-san.

–No pasa nada, estaré bien.

–Bueno, procura no darte contra una farola – dijo Akane.

–Ni tampoco cruzarte con un terrorista – añadió Yuki.

–Y tenga cuidado con los charcos, normalmente siempre pisa alguno Sakurai-san – comentó Hiro.

–¡Qué malos que sois todos! – todos menos la joven de cabello rosa comenzaron a reír.

*****Horas más tarde*****

–¡Hasta mañana, Ichigo-chan, Akane-chan! – dijo Yuki mientras se marchaba por la izquierda.

–¡Adiós Ichigo-chan, Yuki-chan! – se despidió Akane yéndose recto.

–¡Ya nos veremos Yuki-chan, Akane-chan! – comenzó su recorrido hasta su casa por el camino de la derecha.

–Hmm... Me pregunto en qué gastaré hoy mi tiempo libre – susurró mientras se marchaba de camino a su casa – , los deberes son tan aburridos... Los haré esta noche, antes de dormir. Aunque mañana tengo un control de inglés, se me da tan mal... Pero no tengo ganas de estudiar tampoco, así que... Si hubiese una forma más fácil de hacer las cosas.

Continuó caminando, hasta adentrarse en el paseo de los cerezos, que en esa época todavía florecían.

Mientras caminaba notó algo raro tirado en la acera y se acercó a tomarlo.

Era un pequeño broche de una rosa de color rosado.

–¿Un broche de una rosa? – la tomó con cuidado de no pincharse – . Qué extraño. Jamás había visto uno... Es muy bonito – lo elevó un poco para observarlo mejor.

–¡Qué voy muki! – dijo un extraño animal acercándose a ella – . ¡Ese broche rosa... muki! – susurró cansada el hada – . ¡Ese broche, en ese broche está la Rosas de cristal de color rosa muki! ¡Eso me pertenece muki! ¡Pertenece al Reino cristal muki!

–¿Al Reino Cristal? ¿Dónde está eso? – dijo Ichigo agachándose – . De todas formas, ¿esto es una broma? ¿Un gato que habla? Eso es imposible – rió – . ¿Eres un peluche parlanchín?

–¡Yo no soy un peluche muki! ¡Ni un gato muki! – gritó enfadado el hada – . Me llamo Romuki, y soy el guardián de la Rosas de cristal de color rosa muki. ¡Y ese broche guarda esa Rosas de cristal muki! ¡Te ordeno que me lo devuelvas!

–¿Esto? – miró al hada – . ¿Me he vuelto loca?

–¡Claro que no muki! – hizo un mohín – . Si tú puedes hablar muki, Romuki también puede muki.

–Los gatos no hablan, maúllan – frunció el ceño.

–¡De todas formas, yo no soy un gato muki!

*****Horas antes*****

–Bien – dijo la Golden Queen mientras tomaba asiento en el trono real del Crystal Palace – . Ahora que este precioso reino me pertenece,... – chascó los dedos y al momento, unas cuántas sombras aparecieron en el salón – . Necesito a alguien para que encuentre las Rosas de cristal.

–Yo me ofrezco – una joven de cabello rubio rizado, vestida con un traje de Gothic Lolita, se detuvo frente a la reina –. Mi nombre es Luna, y estoy a su servicio...

–Bien, entonces ve y encuentra las Rosas de cristal cuanto antes lo hagáis, antes dominaremos el mundo. Y aquellos que me hayáis ayudado desde el principio, tendréis vuestra recompensa – una espesa niebla inundó la habitación, y cuando se dispersó, Luna y la reina ya no estaban.

*****Horas más tarde*****

–Este sitio es muy aburrido – susurró una niña vestida con un traje negro y violeta – . Necesita un poco de acción – su mirada se oscureció – . Necesita... Oscuridad – elevó el anillo que le había otorgado su reina cuando había llegado al grupo, y de este salieron rayos negros que le quitaron su color al cielo azul. Un niño, con unos patines pasó frente a ella. Entonces, chascó los dedos, y al momento, el cuerpo del pequeño cayó al suelo como un cadáver, y una luz oscura salió de este, hasta que se juntó y tomó una forma humana gigante, y luego, se solidificó – . Mi pequeño ser de la oscuridad... – susurró melosa – ,busca la Rosas de cristal más cercana –

–Entonces, ¿esto es tuyo porque guarda una piedra de tu reino que huyó cuando la princesa de tu reino se fue y la que iba a ser reina no pudo evitarlo y tú tienes que recuperar la piedra para poder devolver la paz a ese Reino de cristal? – Romuki asintió. No era muy difícil de creer.

–No sé a qué se debe el hecho de que esté en un broche de rosa, pero, es mío muki. Y lo necesito muki. Debo volver cuanto antes muki – explicó.

–En ese caso, ten – dijo Ichigo mientras se lo tendía – . Salva tu mundo.

Antes de que Romuki pudiera agradecerle, el cielo que estaba sobre ellos se tornó oscuro.

–¿Qué está pasando? – susurró Ichigo mirando a Romuki.

–No lo sé muki, pero me temo lo peor muki – el hada, tomó el broche y corrió en la dirección de la que provenían unos extraños ruidos. Ichigo no dudó un sólo segundo y siguió al extraño gato.

En cuanto llegaron a la plaza, divisaron a una sola joven en ella.

Estaba sentada sobre un extraño gigante, con las piernas cruzadas, y al alrededor del gigante, estaban, tirados en el suelo, varios cuerpos humanos.

–¿Qué es todo esto? – Ichigo miró a su alrededor aterrorizada. ¿Sería capaz aquella niña de hacer todo eso? – . Romuki...

–Están buscando las Rosas de cristal muki. Por eso han causado esto muki.

De pronto, los ojos de Ichigo detectaron un cuerpo que reconocía muy bien.

–¡Ai-san! – gritó mientras corría a acercarse a su amiga – . ¡Ai! Respóndeme, Ai – susurró abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga – . Podría ser que... ¿Esa mujer te haya...? – Ichigo se pasó el brazo por los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas – . Eso es muy cruel... Como alguien – hipó – , puede ser capaz de hacer algo así...

–Y hará eso con todo el mundo sino la detenemos muki – dijo Romuki a su lado.

–No voy a dejar que se vaya de rositas después de esto. Eso si que no – dejó el cuerpo de su amiga y se levantó – . Definitivamente... ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

Luna paseó su vista por la plaza hasta ver dos extrañas figuras en el suelo.

Después de chasquear los dedos, su gigante la bajó hasta el suelo, y con paso firme se acercó al dúo que eran una simple niña y un hada, probablemente del reino de cristal.

–Vaya, vaya – se fijó en el broche – . ¿Está ahí la Rosas de cristal que busco?

Romuki apretó el broche contra él.

–Jamás te lo daré.¡Dejad nuestro reino en paz muki! ¡Y dejad este mundo en paz muki! ¡Devuelve la vida a aquellos a los que se las ha robado muki!

–¿Devolver la vida a alguien que está muerto? – rió – . ¡Eso es totalmente imposible! Una vez han muerto, ya no pueden volver... Ahora la vida de todos se ha convertido en uno de mis preciosos Arukurai. Y están por ahí, causando estragos en esta aburrida ciudad... ¡Ahora ya no hay solución!

–Mi ciudad... – susurró Ichigo – , mis amigos y mi familia... ¿Todo está en peligro ahora? – apretó los puños – . No voy a permitirlo... ¡No te lo voy a permitir! – gritó – . ¡No permitiré que alguien como tú le haga daño al mundo que quiero!

–¿Qué vas a hacer tú, niña? – rió sonoramente – . No podrás hacer nada por salvar a los que quieres... Cada vez que mate a alguien te dejaré estar al frente, y verás y sufrirás – sonrió con malicia y levantó la mano – . ¡Mis queridos Arukurai! ¡Acabad con todo! – su anillo se iluminó.

–¡No lo permitiré! – Ichigo tiró del brazo de Luna, evitando que su ataque se efectuara – . ¡Jamás! – Luna frunció el ceño y empujó a Ichigo.

–Me molestas niña – dijo antes de lanzarle un ataque más.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, e intentó levantarse a duras penas. Luego, se puso en pie y apretó su brazo, que tenía una herida que chorreaba un poco de sangre.

–¡No permitiré que dañes mi mundo y ataques a las personas que realmente quiero! – gritó.

De pronto, el broche de la rosa, que contenía la Rosas de cristal de color rosa, comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

–¿La Rosas de cristal está brillando muki? – Romuki soltó el broche y este se elevó y comenzó a brillar sobre Ichigo – . Ichigo... ¿Podría ser que ella es...? – Romuki miró a Ichigo.

¿Quizás Ichigo era...? ¿Quizás ella podía salvar el reino cristal?

Ichigo miró sobre ella, donde se encontraba el broche brillando con intensidad.

–¡Es mío! – gritó Luna antes de abalanzarse a por él.

Antes de que Luna pudiera ponerle una mano encima, Ichigo dio un pequeño salto para tomar el broche y lo apretó contra su pecho, y entonces la luz rosa la iluminó a ella también.

Su uniforme escolar se sustituyó por un traje blanco sencillo.

–Rosas de cristal! – levantó la mano con el broche – .¡Cambio a...! – bajó el broche y formó un corazón con él frente a ella – . ¡Pretty Cure! – poco a poco, su vestido blanco fue tomando una forma diferente. Las asillas del vestido tomaron la forma de la parte alta de un corto vestido rosado, que tenía un cinturón de tela en perpendicular con una rosa en el lado izquierdo. Además, tenía unas botas largas hasta las rodillas, con unas pequeñas medias que sobresalían de las botas, y una gargantilla rosa y unos pendientes de rosas rosa – . ¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?

–¡Te has convertido en una Pretty Cure muki! – explicó el hada – . ¡Eres la legendaria guerrera Pretty Cure rosa muki! ¡La guardiana de la Rosas de cristal de color rosa muki! ¡Somos un equipo muki! ¡Los dos guardianes de la Rosas de cristal de color rosado muki!

–¿Soy una qué?

–Una guerrera legendaria muki. ¡Eres la única que puede salvar este mundo y el mío muki!

–En ese caso... ¡Prepárate enemiga! ¡Porque no permitiré que dañes mi mundo!

–¿Quién diablos eres tú...? – susurró Luna.

–Yo soy... Esto... Yo soy... – miró a su alrededor y su mirada se topó con Ai:

"–_¡Esa es mi moe Ichigo! ¡Mi dulce fresita!. _

–_Bah, no es moe en absoluto, es más bien torpe con ganas. ¿Y qué es eso de ''Mi dulce fresita''?_

– _De su nombre, Ichigo de fresa y fresita. Pero es tan mona_"

–Yo soy... – sonrió – . ¡Cure Strawberry! – señaló a Luna – . ¡Soy la protectora de la Rosa de cristal de color rosado! ¡La legendaria Pretty Cure...! ¡Cure Strawberry! ¡No dejaré que destruyas mi mundo ni pongas en peligro a las personas que quiero! Jamás te perdonaré la muerte de Ai... ¡Así que prepárate para pelear!

–¿Una Pretty Cure? Nadie me informó de algo parecido, pero sigues siendo tú – rió – . No podrás detenerme, no importa el poder que obtengas ahora de la Rosas de cristal... Te derrotaré y te robaré ese broche tan bonito para dárselo a mi reina.

–¡Tú reina es mala muki! ¡Nos intenta conquistar muki!

–No. Ya lo ha hecho – rió – , y tu reina está muerta. Ya no podéis hacer nada por ella. ¡Nunca más!

–Recuperaré el mundo de Romuki,... ¡Cueste lo que cueste!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo tercero**

"_El valor es la fuerza de voluntad que abre caminos"_

–¡Puño de Pretty Cure! – Strawberry golpeó con fuerza al Arukurai que protegía a Luna. Después del ataque se echó un poco atrás. Apenas le había hecho efecto – . Genial... Así no llegamos a ninguna parte – se acercó de nuevo y le dio una patada, pero el Arukurai la bloqueó y la tiró lejos.

–¡Cure Strawberry muki!

–¿De verdad creías que esa niña podría combatir contra mis gigantes? ¡Pues te equivocabas! – se carcajeó Luna.

–No me voy a rendir – Strawberry se volvió a levantar – . Jamás... – se acercó de nuevo al Arukurai y atacó de todas las formas posibles al gigante, evitando golpes y contraatacando otros.

–¡Strawberry muki! – Romuki corrió hacia la Pretty Cure – . ¡Toma mi poder muki! – el hada comenzó a brillar. Strawberry se giró y tomó en brazos a Romuki cuando este se tiró sobre ella. Romuki tomó una forma de cadenas doradas y envolvió el broche colocado en la coleta de la chica.

–Siento una especie de energía tan alegre... – susurró Strawberry cerrando los ojos.

–Es el poder de Pretty Cure muki. ¡Es tu momento muki! ¡Úsalo muki!

–¡Pretty Cure! – tocó el broche con la yema de sus dedos y un brillo rosa pasó a sus manos – .Pinky Explosion! – colocó las manos al frente e inmediatamente la luz rosada atacó al Arukurai.

–Maldición... – susurró Luna al ver a su gigante desaparecer frente a sus ojos – . Habrás podido con este, pero te recuerdo que quedan cientos de ellos por ahí, en tu preciosa ciudad – dijo antes de desaparecer – . ¡No te lo pondré fácil!

–¡Romuki! ¿Puedes averiguar dónde están los demás?

–¡Claro que sí muki! – hubo un silencio durante unos segundos – . Al parecer están todos reunidos, vienen hacia aquí, han detectado el poder de nuestra Rosas de cristal muki.

–En ese caso – tomó una pose defensiva – . Los derrotaré uno por uno.

De pronto, un Arukurai con forma de bastón apareció en la plaza.

–¿Eso es en serio? – se preguntó Strawberry a sí misma – . ¿Un Arukurai bastón?

–No subestimes al enemigo muki.

–Cierto – suspiró – . ¡Pues vamos allá! – dijo antes de correr hacia el enemigo para atacar.

*****Una hora más tarde*****

–Estoy sí que es penoso muki – se quejó el hada por enésima vez.

–¿¡Qué!? – gritó agotada Strawberry – . ¿Tengo que recordarte que me transformé hoy por primera vez en toda mi vida?

–Pero por dios, has acabado con todos los otros Arukurai, pero no eres capaz de acabar con el que tiene forma de bastón muki.

–¡Es muy flexible y delgado! ¡Es completamente normal! – se quejó – . No me voy a rendir.

–Terminará pasando un año antes de que lo derrotes muki...

–¡Qué no! – Strawberry corrió hacia el bastón, dio un salto en el aire y le dio una patada – . ¡Ya estoy harta de ti! – intentó atacarle con otra patada, pero con un simple movimiento se movió – . ¡Maldito seas!

Mientras tanto, por el paseo de entrada a la plaza, Roseelle caminaba, buscando aún a la princesa, cuando oyó la voz de Strawberry.

–¡No me voy a rendir! Pretty Cure... Pinky Explosion! – se acercó hacia la plaza y se asomó para contemplar a una joven de cabello rubio, vestida de rosa, que peleaba contra un bastón gigante. De pronto, el bastón cayó al suelo hecho cenizas – .¿Viste Romuki? ¡Le gané! – de pronto se destransformó y se convirtió en Ichigo, y junto a ella apareció Romuki.

–Él es... El guardián de la Rosas de cristal de color rosado ere,... ¿y entonces ella, quién es ere? – la hada entró en la plaza y se acercó hasta Romuki, que estaba sentado viendo como Ichigo no paraba de alardear sobre sí misma y su gran victoria contra un bastón – . Romuki ere.

–¿¡Roseelle muki!?

–¿Quién es Romuki? – preguntó Ichigo agachándose a la altura de ambas hadas.

–Es la guardiana de la princesa muki, ella es la responsable de vigilar a la princesa muki , y la que se debe encargar de encontrarla muki. ¿Cómo has acabado aquí muki?

–Todos hemos llegado a la misma ciudad ere. La pista de las Rosas de cristal y la presencia de la princesa ere... Todo está aquí, en esta ciudad ere. En Sapporo ere.

–¿Entonces eso quiere decir que las Rosas de cristal persiguieron a la princesa muki?

–Exacto ere. Y si la princesa está aquí ere,... _él _también está ere.

–¿Quién es _él_? – preguntó Ichigo dándole un toque de dramatismo.

–Es la persona de la que se enamoró la princesa roro, murió antes de la coronación de la reina roro. Como cada persona que muere en nuestro reino renace en la tierra roro, es normal que huyera al planeta a buscarlo roro.

–¿Eso quiere decir que cualquiera de aquí pudo haber vivido en el Reino de cristal? – preguntó Ichigo.

–En realidad muki, todos los de aquí vivieron en el Reino cristal muki. El Reino cristal nació antes que el Rosal de cristal muki, así que todos vivieron en nuestro reino muki, y todos han muerto allí muki, pero al cruzar el arco del cristal se olvidan de todo muki. Todos menos las hadas, claro está muki.

–¿¡Entonces yo también!? – dijo Ichigo emocionada.

–Sí, por supuesto roro.

–Me pregunto quién fui... – susurró Ichigo.

–Es muy difícil saber eso muki. Es prácticamente imposible muki.

–¿Y cómo planeáis encontrar a la princesa?

–Es diferente con la realeza ere. La realeza cuando muere se vuelve en un espíritu que vela por su descendencia ere, nadie de la realeza ha pisado la Tierra jamás ere. Salvo la princesa cristal ere, claro. Por lo cuál es fácil devolverle los recuerdos ere.

–Al ser una Pretty Cure, probablemente tuvieses algo que ver con las Rosas de cristal muki.

–¡Yo os ayudaré a buscar a la princesa! – dijo Ichigo – . ¡Confiad en mí!

–¿Dices en una Pretty Cure que no puede derrotar a un simple enemigo bastón muki? ¡Pues vaya decepción muki! Y eso que había oído cosas increíbles sobre las Pretty Cure muki.

–Gracias Ichigo roro – dijo Roseelle antes de desaparecer.

*****Al día siguiente*****

"Con que la princesa, eh. Me pregunto qué clase de persona será"

Ichigo miró a su compañero de mesa.

"Me pregunto quién fue él cuando vivía en el Reino de cristal. Seguro que era una persona muy borde y no tenía amigos y su familia lo abandonó"

–¿Qué miras? ¿Te gusto o algo? – preguntó borde el chico.

–No, no caería tan bajo – dijo fría – , pero sí tienes un grano muy feo – señaló Ichigo – , ah no, perdón. Lo confundí con tu enorme careto – volvió la vista a la ventana – . Morirás solo.

–Mira quién fue a hablar...

–Borde.

–Niña tonta.

–¡Mi fresita! – dijo Yuki.

"Cierto. Quizás ya no recuerda a Ai, como ella murió..."

Apretó los dientes.

–Tenemos que ir a visitar a Ai, seguro que está mala o algo – añadió Akane acercándose a sus amigas –. La pobre.

–¿A Ai? – preguntó.

"Creí que se habrían olvidado de ella. Será muy duro cuando sepan la verdad"

–Claro – sonrió Yuki – . Vamos todas juntas esta tarde, ¿vale?

–Por supuesto – sonrió Ichigo.

Así al menos podría darles el pésame a los padres de Ai.

*****Después de las clases*****

–Buenas tardes – saludó Yuki – . Veníamos a ver a Ai-chan.

–Oh, chicas – dijo la madre de Ai aproximándose a la puerta – . Por supuesto, pasad – dijo con una gran sonrisa – . Es una agradable sorpresa teneros aquí, Ai ha estado mala desde ayer, pero no creo que pase nada si pasáis a verla. Supongo que ya sabéis su habitación ¿verdad? – todas asintieron – . Adelante, iré a preparar algo para la merienda.

Ichigo subió las escaleras confusa, ¿qué se supone que había pasado?

Las chicas tocaron la puerta y entraron.

En la cama estaba Ai tumbada, leyendo una novela.

–¡Chicas! – saludó alegre – . ¿Cómo estáis?

–Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotras, ¿no crees? – ironizó Akane.

–Ah, sí – rió.

*****Horas más tarde*****

–Yo me tengo que marchar ya – dijo Akane levantándose.

–Yo te acompaño – dijo Yuki.

–Nos vemos – se despidió Ai – . Ichigo, quiero preguntarte algo.

–Claro, me quedaré un poco más – sonrió.

–Adiós. ¡Ponte buena! – se despidió Akane.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrase, Ai comenzó a hablar:

–Gracias por salvarme ayer.

–¿Cómo...?

–A pesar de que me tomaste por muerta, yo lo vi todo.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

–Es fácil muki – dijo Romuki saliendo de la mochila de Ichigo.

–¿¡Estuviste todo el tiempo ahí!?

–Mira que eres tonta muki, sí.

–No sé cómo pudo pasar todo...

–Yo sí muki. A pesar de que Luna te quitó el alma muki, gracias a que Ichigo pudo derrotar a los Arukurai volviste a la vida muki, así que es como si no hubiese pasado nada muki. Sin embargo, es normal que lo recuerdes todo muki, porque a fin de cuentas sigues con tus recuerdos muki.

–¿Entonces todo el mundo por el que luché y que creía que estaban muertos me recuerdan y siguen vivos? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Exactamente muki. A pesar de que los ataques de los esbirros de la Golden Queen son poderosos y tienen ataques mortales muki, si estás tú no podrán matar a nadie muki.

–Menos mal... – susurró Ichigo.

–No es un secreto muki, así que probablemente pronto todo el mundo se entere de que eres una Pretty Cure muki.

–¿Eso no es malo?

–No realmente muki. Siempre y cuando no te molesten muki, o sepan guardar silencio muki. Pero eso no es seguro muki.

–Yo guardaré el secreto por Ichigo, porque ella me salvó – Ai sonrió.

–Muchas gracias, Ai – dijo antes de abrazarla.

*****Minutos después*****

–Tienes una amiga muy buena muki. No sabía que pudieras hacer algo así tan bien muki.

–¿Algo así, cómo?

–Conseguir buenas amigas muki. Con lo torpe que...

–¡Eso fue por el bastón! – lo interrumpió – . Sólo fue eso.

*****En otro lugar*****

–No puedo creerlo – susurró con voz fría – . Confié en ti para esta estúpida misión. ¿Y así vuelves?

–¡Pero señora! ¡Tengo una buena razón! – protestó Luna.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es esa razón?

–Una chica se interpuso en mi camino, tomó la Rosas de cristal rosada y se transformó en una super heroína.

–¿Una super heroína? – la reina asintió – . ¿Algo así como Batman?

–N-No exactamente... – suspiró la chica – . Se hacía llamar Cure Strawberry.

–Entiendo, así que una niña con complejo de ¿Spiderman?

–No lo veo así, yo diría algo más como ¿Superman quizás? Con poderes, fuerza, transformación y todo eso.

–Ah ya veo, bueno... Tú no has salido muy victoriosa de esa batalla, así que... Cloner – llamó a su nuevo servidor – . Ve a por esa chica, toma su Rosas de cristal y tráela a mi territorio.

–A la orden – dicho esto desapareció.

–Así que una especie de Superman en femenino, ¿eh? – susurró mientras bebía un poco de su copa – . Ya puedes retirarte Luna.

–Sí, señora...

–Espera, antes quiero que hagas una última cosa por mí – le lanzó un extraño objeto con forma de copa – . Sigue a Cloner y graba todo lo que haga, debo saber cómo es mi nuevo servidor.

–A la orden, señora – luego, desapareció y la reina se quedó sola en su castillo.

–No permitiré que nada ni nadie me impida cumplir mi objetivo, así que, señorita Cure Strawberry, ha llegado tu hora, después de esto, no volverás a ver la luz del día – rió a solas. Mientras, una sombra oscura la observaba oculta entre la arquitectura del palacio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuarto**

"_La imaginación es la voz del atrevimiento"_

Henry Miller

*****En algún lugar del Rosal de cristal. Días más tarde.*****

–Bien, ya terminé de hacer la compra – sonrió – , ahora tendré el resto de la tarde libre... ¡Qué bien! – de pronto chocó con alguien.

–¿Podrías estar más atenta al camino? – susurró una voz masculina.

–¿Eh? Lo siento – la chica levantó la vista.

–¡Pero si eres tú!

–Anda mira, hoy no vas con prisas, ¿eh? – sonrió – . Siento lo de la otra vez, tenía prisa.

–Yo también – sonrió amablemente. "Al final no parece ser tan tonto", pensó.

–Mi nombre es Haku. Ichihara Haku. Encantado de conocerte – dijo amablemente.

–Haku-kun. ¿Te puedo llamar así? – el chico asintió – . Encantada Haku, mi nombre es...

*****En otro lugar*****

–Rico, fresquito, y dulce heladito – canturreó Ichigo feliz.

–Hay que ver muki... ¡Eres muy tacaña muki! ¡Yo también quiero un poco muki! – Ichigo acercó un poco de su helado a Romuki –. Gracias muki.

–Está muy rico – dijo Ichigo mientras probaba su helado de chocolate.

Mientras paseaban,oyeron un gran ruido proveniente de la plaza.

–Me pregunto qué será eso... – susurró Ichigo – . Vayamos a ver Romuki – el hada asintió.

–¡Detén ya esto! – se quejó un señor mayor – . ¡Estás haciendo demasiado ruido!

–¡No te oigo! – dijo una joven de largo cabello azul con una especie de boina que con dos baquetas tocaba en una enorme batería – . Dal destino non puoi scappare mai, de il cuore mi dice di non arrendermi... – continuó cantando a pleno pulmón.

–¡Tía, Tori! ¡La policía se acerca! – dijo un chico con una guitarra eléctrica – . ¡Vamos! – la chica se levantó e inmediatamente empezó a correr, con su amigo siguiéndola.

Poco a poco, la gente se fue dispersando, mientras la policía intentaba llevarse la enorme batería que habían dejado en la plaza.

–Que chica más rara – susurró Ichigo.

*****En otro lugar*****

Tori se tiró al suelo. Estaba agotada.

–Muy bien hecho Tori – dijo Ikki. Luego le plantó un beso en los labios – . Eres la mejor tocando esa batería.

–Gracias – se levantó – . Tú tampoco tocas nada mal esa guitarra eléctrica.

–Eso es porque hacemos un buen dúo – el chico pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Tori y la pegó a él – . Luego le diré a mi padre que consiga que la policía nos devuelva la batería.

–Sí.

–Bueno. ¿Quieres tomar un helado o algo? – preguntó el chico.

–¡Claro! Yo lo quiero de chocolate.

–Bien, el mío será, entonces, de vainilla y con un poco de sirope de caramelo.

Tori abrazó al chico con fuerza.

–Me gustas mucho – susurró pegada a él.

–Y tú a mí – Ikki le levantó el rostro y luego la besó.

Después de un corto beso, se separó y la tomó de la mano, luego empezó a correr.

–¡Espera un poco Ikki! – gritó la chica. El chico se detuvo – . Estoy agotada – suspiró – . ¿Podemos ir andando?

–O...

–¿O..?

–¡O esto! – Ikki levantó a Tori como una princesa – . Venga vamos.

–¡Ikki! ¡Bájame! – dijo mientras un poco de color comenzaba a llenar sus mejillas.

–Mmm, creo que no.

Mientras tanto, en la copa de un árbol, había una ardilla de colores azules y blancos.

–Me pregunto dónde se encontrará la Rosas de cristal azul yuu.

*****Horas más tarde*****

–¡MIZUIROHARA TORI! – gritó Mei, su hermana mayor y la persona a cargo de la familia – . ¿¡Qué son estas horas de llegar a casa!? ¡Seguro que estuviste otra vez con Ikki! ¡Es una mala influencia deberías terminar con él!

Tori rodó los ojos. Su hermana mayor siempre estaba dándole órdenes.

–No quiero. Además, búscate un novio o acabarás sola y más amargada de lo que estás – dijo mientras subía los escalones a su habitación.

–¡Tori baja inmediatamente!

–¡No me mandas! – la chica subió los escalones a gran velocidad y luego se encerró en su habitación – . Estúpida Onee-san.

Tori se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos un rato.

Más tarde los abrió y observó su reloj.

–Las tres de la mañana... – suspiró – . Qué hambre tengo – se puso una mano en la barriga.

Bajó de la cama y abrió un escondite secreto en su armario, de ahí sacó un bocadillo.

Mientras se lo comía con total tranquilidad, vio algo extraño brillar en la maceta exterior de su ventana, se lo terminó lo más rápido que pudo y luego abrió la ventana.

Metió la mano en la maceta y sacó un extraño broche con forma de rosa azul.

–Qué cosa más extraña... – cerró la ventana y luego guardó el objeto en su mesilla de noche. Más tarde se quedó dormida de nuevo.

*****Al día siguiente*****

Tori se despertó más temprano de lo normal, tomó el broche y salió a la calle sin que su hermana notase nada extraño.

Mientras iba paseando de camino a la casa de Ikki, una extraña ardilla azul salió en su camino.

–¡Saludos caminante de la tierra yuu! – saludó la ardilla.

–¿¡Una ardilla azul y que habla!? ¿¡Qué diablos eres!? ¿¡Una copia de _Happy _en ardilla o qué!?

–¡No sé de quién hablas yuu! Mi nombre es Yuhime yuu. Y estoy buscando la Rosas de cristal azul, la que tienes tú en ese broche yuu – señaló a las manos de Tori.

Tori movió la cabeza varias veces y continuó su camino.

Al ver que la ignoraba, Yuhime se elevó en el aire y usó uno de sus ataques para retener a Tori en un circulo.

–¡No me ignores yuu! ¡A Yuhime no le gusta yuu! – dijo enfadada. Tosió falsamente dos veces – . Bien, ahora quiero que hablemos sobre el broche yuu.

–¿Lo quieres? – dijo Tori. La hada asintió – . Pues tómalo, no lo quiero – dijo tirándoselo.

–Vaya, fue fácil yuu. Demasiado fácil yuu. ¿Tú no tienes ningún motivo oculto o algo así yuu?

–Claro que no, ¿qué estupidez es esa? Debo de seguir soñando, sí tiene que ser eso...

–¡No es un sueño yuu!

–¿Y entonces por qué puedes hablar? ¡Se supone que los animales sólo emiten sonidos!

–¡Eso es porque Yuhime es un hada yuu! ¡Yuhime es la guardiana de la Rosas de cristal azul!

–No entiendo qué tonterías dices, en fin, sino te importa me iré a buscar a Ikki.

Tori se continuó alejándose, pero luego no pudo continuar caminando.

–¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

–Yuhime hizo una barrera, no puedes irte yuu.

–¡Deshaz esta estúpida barrera! ¡Quiero ir a ver a Ikki!

–¿Quién es Ikki yuu?

–Es mi novio.

–¿Qué es un novio yuu?

–Bueno,... Es difícil de explicar, es una persona a la que quieres de una forma especial y estás junto con esa persona como una pareja, y se hacen cosas de parejas con esa persona.

–¿Cómo que cosas yuu? – dijo bajando al suelo.

–Besarse en la boca, y abrazarse, cosas bonitas. También sales, y le quieres mucho. Ikki es así... Es muy cariñoso, yo le quiero y él me quiere a mí.

–Yuhime quiero eso yuu – dijo bajando la vista triste – . ¿Qué hay que hacer para eso yuu?

–Bueno, te tienes que enamorar y eso...

–¿Qué es eso yuu?

–Es cuando, hay alguien que te gusta y al que quieres de una forma muy especial, y a veces te sientes bien cuando estás con esa persona, y otra veces, te enfadas porque está con otras personas que intentan hacer que esa persona de enamore de ellos...

–Yuhime quiere tener un novio yuu... Yuhime quiere alguien que la quiera mucho de forma especial yuu... Yuhime quiere alguien que la quiera yuu. Yuhime quiere enamorarse también yuu.

–¿Nunca... has tenido a nadie?

–Yuhime siempre ha estado sola yuu. Desde que nació sus padres la dejaron en el palacio yuu, para que cuidase la Rosas de cristal azul yuu. Yuhime siempre ha estado dormida y nunca ha hecho amigos yuu.

–Eso es muy triste – Tori se agachó junto a ella.

–¿Tú serías amiga de Yuhime yuu? ¿Y la querrías mucho yuu?

–Claro que sí – dijo Tori sonriendo – . Me llamo Tori, Mizuirohara Tori.

La pequeña hada se abalanzó sobre Tori para abrazarla.

De pronto, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un color oscuro.

–¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Tori mientras se ponía en pie con Yuhime en sus manos.

–¡No yuu! ¡Vienen a por Yuhime y la Rosas de cristal azul yuu! – dijo la hada nerviosa.

–Yo jamás se lo permitiré.

Un hombre vestido con una capa apareció de pronto en el camino.

–¡Dadme la Rosas de cristal azul! – gritó.

–¡Jamás! – dijo Tori, poniendo tras ella a Yuhime – . ¡Es importante para Yuhime! ¡Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

Cloner hizo un amago de sonrisa.

–Si lo pones así... – elevó su anillo – . _Dolor, llanto y sufrimiento – _un trueno negro cayó sobre él –. ¡A por ellas Arukurai! – el rayo se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambas, pero Tori consiguió esquivarlo.

–¡Has fallado!

–Eso no es así.

El rayo atacó a una mujer mayor que andaba un un carro de la compra, y al momento el cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo, el carro creció de tamaño y un aura amarilla se puso sobre el carro.

Tori se tensó:

No contaba con que serían dos.

–¡A por ellas Arukurai! – Cloner levantó su anillo de nuevo e invocó otro rayo, que dirigió a Tori.

–¡Tori yuu! – el broche del Rosas de cristal azul comenzó a brillar con intensidad – .¡Tori conviértete en mi ayudante yuu! – dijo antes de tirarle el broche, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

–¡No soy ningún pokemón! – se quejó la chica. Luego le enseñó la lengua y cogió el broche –. ¡Vamos! ¡Dime qué debo hacer!

–¡Tori usa mi poder yuu! – dijo Yuhime elevándose en el aire para luego fusionarse con el broche.

–¡Rosas de cristal...! – elevó el broche en el aire – . ¡Change to a...! – hizo la silueta de un ala con el brillo que este dejaba – . ¡Pretty Cure! – el aura azul del broche la envolvió, y su ropa de calle se cambió por un largo vestido blanco, que poco a poco se fue ajustando. Las mangas del vestido blanco desaparecieron y en su lugar quedaron dos guantes largos hasta el codo; el largo del vestido de le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas se cambió por unas medias un palmo más arriba que las rodillas, y unos botines azules de cordones azul oscuro. El escote del vestido era cerrado, y por debajo del pecho había un trozo de tela que hacía de cinturón con un gran lazo azul cielo. El largo del vestido le llegaba un palmo por encima de las medias.

Su cabello azul y corto, se hizo más grande, y se ató en una coleta alta, con dos mechones a cada lado de la cara. El broche con forma de rosa azul se colocó sobre su cabeza y se convirtió en una especie de diadema.

–¿¡Qué es esto!? – gritó la chica.

–Bueno, Tori no podía verse igual que en humana yuu – dijo Yuhime desde el broche – . Así que Yuhime editó la vestimenta de Tori yuu. Ahora eres guerrera legendaria yuu, tienes que tener un nombre distinto al tuyo.

–Algo distinto al mío...

–¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? – susurró Cloner para sí mismo.

De pronto, una paloma blanca pasó sobre ellos.

–Eso es... ¡Yo soy Cure Aile! – señaló a Cloner – . ¡La Pretty Cure que vuela libre sobre el cielo azul! ¡Cure Aile! ¡Tú, enemigo del cielo azul, sufrirás haber causado terror en mi ciudad!

–¿Cure Aile? ¿Eso significa que tú no eres Cure Strawberry?

–¿Cure Strawberry? – preguntó Aile dudosa.

–Ya veo... Entonces hay al menos dos, eh – Cloner hizo un amago de sonrisa – . Esto le interesará a la reina...

–Si hay otra Pretty Cure yuu, eso quiere decir que otro guardián encontró una Rosas de cristal yuu. Siendo así, Aile no estará sola peleando yuu – susurró Yuhime para sí –. ¡A por él Aile!


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinto capítulo**

"_Un hilo rojo conecta a aquellas personas que están destinadas a conocerse, sin importar el lugar, el tiempo o las circunstancias"_

Cure Aile se elevó de nuevo en el cielo y volvió a bajar dándole una patada al Arukurai. Luego, aterrizó en el suelo. El Arukurai, corrió hacia Aile, provocando que esta tuviera que saltar de nuevo, y antes que cayese en lugar seguro, el Arukurai se puso bajo ella, provocando que Aile cayese dentro del carro gigante de la compra. Entonces, la única salida, debido a que los espacios entre los hierros eran muy pequeños, fue cerrada por Cloner.

–Vaya, qué fácil fue capturar a una Pretty Cure. Me pregunto cómo será capturar a la otra. Seguro que incluso más fácil – dijo mientras que contemplaba a Aile desde el exterior del carro – .En el fondo tienes tu encanto, serías más bonita si dejaras esa tontería de proteger a Yuhime y dieses ya la Rosas de cristal azul.

–¡Alto! – gritó una voz femenina sobre un muro – . ¡Detén... lo que sea que estés haciendo!

–¿Qué diablos? – susurró Cloner – . ¿¡Quién eres!?

–¡La guardiana de la Rosas de cristal rosa! ¡La legendaria Pretty Cure, Cure Strawberry! ¡No permitiré que destruyas mi ciudad y a las personas que quiero! – lo señaló acusadoramente – . ¡Prepárate para sufrir la ira de esta fresa!

–Si lo dices así no suena muy convincente y amenazador muki – le susurró Romuki.

–Calla – murmuró Strawberry.

La chica saltó del muro y cayó al suelo sobre sus dos pies.

–¡Pretty Cure...! – apuntó hacia el carro – . Pinky Explosion! – los barrotes de hierro del carro se hicieron más grandes, y Aile pudo huir.

–Gracias... – susurró. Luego se puso a su lado – . Yo soy Cure Aile.

–¡Encantada! Yo soy Strawberry – sonrió amablemente.

–¡Es increíble encontrarse con una _senpai_!

–Esto... Yo en realidad...

–No es una senpai, se convirtió en Pretty Cure ayer muki.

–¿Tú también tienes un compañero? – Strawberry asintió.

–Bien, ahora... ¡En guardia! – Strawberry fue directa a pelear con el Arukurai.

Se elevó en el aire y luego bajó a gran velocidad, cogiendo así fuerza para su patada.

El carro se movió un poco hacia atrás, y siendo una bajada, comenzó a ir bajando en picado.

–¡Mi Arukurai! – gritó Cloner.

–Esto puede ser peligroso... – susurró Aile. La cuál dio un gran salto, pasando así al carro y se colocó tras este. Aile tocó su broche con forma de rosa azul, imitando a Strawberry, y un rayo de luz azul salió y se dirigió a sus manos – . ¡Pretty Cure...! – el brillo azul formó una barrera frente a ella – . Blue wall! – la barrera pasó a través del carro y cuando llegó al final, este se desintegró.

–¡Increíble Aile! – aplaudió Strawberry. Luego esta miró a Cloner – . ¡Y ahora tú pagarás por lo que has hecho! – de pronto Aile apareció a su lado – . ¡Vamos Aile! – la chica asintió.

*****Cerca del lugar*****

Luna cruzó las piernas sutilmente mientras observaba desde la rama de un árbol cercano a la pelea. Sabía perfectamente que Cloner iba a perder, y no es porque las Pretty Cure fueran fuertes, porque no lo eran en absoluto, sino porque era un simple principiante y apenas había invocado su primer Arukurai. Incluso ella, que era menor que él, lo había hecho mejor y le había dado más problemas a esas dos Pretty Cure.

Luna rió en la soledad, luego, procuró enfocar bien para mandarle una buena imagen a la reina, que no se fiaba de él. Y nadie lo haría de un novato.

*****Mientras tanto, en otra parte*****

Una chica salió de una pastelería de la ciudad dando saltitos, estaba contenta. Había aprobado su primer examen en mucho tiempo, y no con unos simples y sencillos cincuenta puntos, ¡Sino con unos increíbles setenta puntos!

Tomó un bocado del dulce que acababa de comprar y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

En el camino se encontró con una chica de otro instituto, del instituto público Saki.

No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ella, y por lo visto aquella chica tampoco pudo evitar mirarla, se quedaron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra.

–Yo soy... – susurró ella.

–¡Eh! – la otra chica pareció despertar – . ¡Es tarde, lo siento! ¡Me tengo que ir! – luego, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes? – susurró para sí – . Es tan, extraño...

*****En el lugar de pelea*****

–Hmm – Cloner las miró – . ¿Creéis que me habéis derrotado así como así? ¡Pues os equivocáis! – elevó su anillo y de este salió un rayo negro, luego apuntó a ellas – . Yo también sé hacer este tipo de trucos.

–Blue wall! – invocó rápidamente Aile.

–Pinky Explosion! – el ataque de Strawberry, combinado con el ataque de Aile contrarrestó al de Cloner. El hechizo de las dos cures fue ganando espacio, acercándose más a Cloner. Sin embargo, este sonrió y de pronto, algo golpeó por la espalda a ambas Pretty Cure.

–¿Qué pasó? – susurró Strawberry girándose desde el suelo.

Tras ellas estaba, otra vez, Cloner.

–¿C-Cómo es posible? – susurró Aile.

–Es un simple truco – de pronto, ambos Cloner se fusionaron – . Y ahora, vosotras dos, sois mías.

–¡Eso ni lo sueñes! – Strawberry se dispuso a levantarse, pero Cloner le dio un golpe en el estómago y esta cayó al suelo.

–¡Strawberry! – susurró Aile a su lado.

Cloner usó de nuevo su anillo para encerrar a ambas Pretty Cure en una cárcel de barrotes de hierro.

–Bien, ahora, si no os importa, llamaré a la reina – Cloner volvió a levantar su anillo,y luego lo bajó para mandar una señal a su reina.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba sentada en el árbol observando todo.

–No puedo permitir que haga esto... – susurró – . Me quitará el poder. No voy a permitir que un novato me quite el poder – congeló la imagen de Cloner intentando hablar, para que su reina no viese lo que iba a hacer.

Se puso en pie en el árbol e invocó un ataque que rompió la celda de hierro de las chicas, luego, volvió a poner la cámara.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado!? – susurró Strawberry.

–¡Sea como sea estamos libres! – Aile atacó por la espalda a Cloner, y Strawberry hizo lo mismo de frente.

–¿¡Cómo habéis escapado!? – Cloner intentó defenderse atacando a Aile, pero esta esquivó su ataque.

–¡Pretty Cure Blue Wall!– la barrera azul de Aile atravesó a Cloner, dejándolo con un aura azulada.

–¡Pretty Cure Pinky Explosion! – el ataque de Strawberry, combinado con el ataque de su nueva compañera, provocó que Cloner se desplomase en el suelo, inmóvil.

–¿Lo habremos matado? – susurró Aile.

De pronto, comenzó a moverse y a los pocos segundos desapareció, y con él, Luna.

–Bueno, esto sí que fue una buena misión de Pretty Cure. ¡Ahora somos dos! – dijo Strawberry ilusionada.

–¿Sólo estamos tú y yo?

–Sí, pero formamos un gran equipo – sonrió –. Quizás necesitamos un poco de entrenamiento, pero no vamos mal, ¿a qué no Romuki?

–Si te hace ilusión diré que vais bien muki. Pero, si todas las Rosas de cristal van a tener una Pretty Cure, no seréis las únicas muki.

–¿Cuántas Rosas de cristal hay? – preguntó Aile.

–No estamos seguros del todo yuu. Nadie sabe con seguridad cuántas Rosas de cristal son en realidad, porque están todas guardadas en una caja mágica especial yuu. Es casi imposible saber cuántas Rosas de cristal hay yuu.

–¿Entonces? ¿Cómo encontraremos todas las Rosas de cristal? – preguntó Aile.

–Lo sabréis entonces muki.

–Se dice que cuando todas las Rosas de cristal se reúnen en vivo nace un increíble poder de ellas yuu.

–¿En vivo? – preguntó Strawberry – . ¿Qué significa eso?

–Eso significa que las Rosas de cristal están activas muki, no es igual a cuando los guardianes las guardamos muki. Ahora mismo las Rosas de cristal están activas porque han huido del palacio muki.

–¡Bien! ¡Encontraremos esas piedras! – dijo la cure rosa.

–Pero, ¿no necesitamos un nombre o algo así?

–Cierto muki.

–Las otras guardianas tenían nombres yuu. Yuhime se refiere a las Pretty Cure yuu.

–Entonces tenemos que tener algo realmente alucinante... – susurró Strawberry.

–¿Qué tal Las super Pretty Cure? – propuso Aile.

–Suena... Extraño muki.

–Suena a Superman – dijo Strawberry mientras pasaba a convertirse en Ichigo – . Por cierto, no nos presentamos realmente – sonrió.

–Cierto – dijo Aile volviendo a su forma civil.

–¡Ah! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres la chica aquella que tenía el pelo azul y que llevó una batería al parque!

–Sí – Tori sonrió – . Mizuirohara Tori.

–¡Mizuirohara-san! Yo soy Ichigo, Sakurai Ichigo.

–Sakurai-san – le tendió la mano e Ichigo se la dio gustosa – . Por cierto, puedes llamarme simplemente Tori.

–Y tú puedes llamarme sólo Ichigo, Tori.

–Sí, Ichigo...

–¡Bueno muki! – dijo Romuki interrumpiendo – . Yo soy Romuki, guardián de la Rosas de cristal rosada.

–¡Yuhime es Yuhime yuu! ¡La guardiana de la Rosas de cristal azul yuu! – dijo el hada colocándose sobre la cabeza de Tori – . Yuhime jamás te había visto yuu.

–Eso es normal muki – Romuki frunció el ceño – .Los guardianes jamás nos reunimos muki.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó Tori.

–Todos dormimos en cofres de cristal muki, cuando ocurre un peligro salimos de ahí y sólo nos vemos en ese momento muki. Pero casi nunca nos fijamos los unos en los otros muki.

*****En otro lugar lejano*****

–¿Has fallado? Me sorprende, tenía muchas esperanzas en ti – La reina se recostó en su trono.

–Lo sé. No sé qué ocurrió pero, algo rompió mi jaula justo cuando ya las tenía...

–Mi señora – dijo Luna apareciendo de la nada – .Usted lo vio. Algo extraño bloqueó la cámara y me impidió ver con claridad, temo que sea una Pretty Cure más.

–Sí... Cierto.

–¿La cámara? – preguntó Cloner confuso.

–Sí, le pedí a Luna que te vigilase de cerca, tenía que tener cuidado contigo.

–Jamás os traicionaría su majestad.

–Eso ya lo sé – por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la reina se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación – . Luna, Cloner, la próxima vez iréis juntos – añadió antes de salir de la sala.

–¿Una Pretty Cure más? – dijo irónico Cloner – . Oh vamos, sé que fuiste tú quién fastidió mi plan, fue un poder oscuro.

–¿Y por qué no se los has dicho a la Reina si es así?

–Porque jamás me creería.

–¿Ves? Si dices algo, tienes todas las de perder.

–¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Las tenía a punto de capturar!

–Bueno, no quería que sólo tú te llevarás la victoria, ¿entiendes? Entonces, yo quedaría muy mal en comparación con un niño.

–¡No soy un niño!

–Cierto, sólo eres un estúpido joven con complejo de sí mismo, e incapaz de quitarse esa capa negra de encima – de dirigió a la salida – . Si quieres seguir con vida, colabora conmigo Cloner. Y sólo colaborando conmigo conseguirás la victoria.

–¿Y qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Cloner acercándose a ella.

–Planeamos – corrigió – . ¿Has oído el dicho ese de:''Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca aún''?

–Por supuesto.

–Pues de eso mismo irá nuestro plan, preparaos guerreras, porque serán vuestros últimos días con vidas – Luna comenzó a reír.

–En ese caso... – Cloner hizo un amago de sonrisa – . Este plan no puede fallar.

–No lo hará.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sexto**

"_La amistad es como la música; dos cuerdas del mismo tono vibrarán ambas, aunque sólo se toque una" _

**José Zorilla**

Luna se estiró y luego miró a Cloner, no pudo evitar reírse de su apariencia.

–¿Qué? – dijo el chico bruscamente mientras intentaba que su gorra no se moviese demasiado.

–Oye Cloner, desde que te conocí siempre me he preguntado algo, ¿por qué siempre tapas tus ojos? – el chico apartó la mirada – . ¿Te arrancaron los ojos cuando todavía no eras súbdito de Golden Queen? – Cloner negó con la cabeza.

–Lo que pasa es que... Es una larga historia, y no me apetece hablar del tema.

–¿Tienes un trauma con tus ojos? ¡Qué estúpido! – Luna no pudo evitar reírse.

Cloner apretó los dientes y se guardó las palabras, luego miró hacia Luna.

–Bueno, empezamos ya con el plan, ¿o qué?

–Sí, nuestra primera meta... ¡Encontrar a las Pretty Cure!

–Suena más fácil de lo que parece...

–¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? – gritó Akane.

–¡Tranquila! – intentó relajarla Ichigo.

–¡Pero es mala! – reprochó Yuki – . ¡Es una mala influencia!

–¡No es una mala influencia! – contestó Ichigo – . Ella es muy simpática, y no es una mala influencia en absoluto. ¡Tori es buena!

–Dejadla – intervino Ai – . Si ella dice que Tori es buena por algo será, ella sólo causa esa mala impresión por llevar baterías a los parques

–Últimamente defiendes mucho la opinión de Ichigo, ¿no? – dijo Akane.

–¡Es cierto! ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras? – preguntó Yuki.

–No realmente – intervino Ichigo – . Sólo nos hemos hecho más amigas – sonrió – . Aún así, sigo pensando que deberíais conocer a Tori, es una buena chica.

–Yo no pienso lo mismo – dijo Akane. Luego, suspiró – . Pero está bien, no te dejaremos sola con esa chica, ahora... – se levantó del asiento – . Vayamos a comer a la azotea.

–¿Por qué ahora ese Change to? – preguntó Yuki.

–¡Fácil! ¡Hace un tiempo de primavera estupendo! Hay que aprovecharlo antes de que se vaya a perder. Porque después en verano hace mucho calor.

–Cierto – dijo Ai levantándose – . ¿Vamos, Ichigo?

–¡Sí!

Las cuatro chicas salieron de la clase, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la azotea.

–¿Hay alguna actividad para este fin de semana? - preguntó Akane.

–Creo haber oído que abrirán un parque de atracciones este fin de semana – dijo Ai – . Quizás podríamos quedar e ir, como aún no empiezan los exámenes no hay problema.

–¡Cierto! – dijo Yuki – . Envidio a los de primer curso. ¡Ellos no tienen exámenes tan serios como los nuestros! – hizo un mohín – . Desearía que en último curso las cosas fueran así.

–Eso es por que nuestro curso es importante – dijo Ai –. ¿Entonces?

–¡Sí, quedemos en el parque de atracciones! – dijo Ichigo.

–De acuerdo – sonrió Akane.

–¡Bien! – Ichigo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que justo en ese momento pasaba una joven rubia de primer año, como resultado, ambas terminaron en el suelo.

–¡Ichigo! – dijo Yuki ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

–Duele... – dijo Ichigo frotándose el brazo. Luego se giró y le tendió la otra mano a la joven – . ¡Lo siento mucho! No te había visto – la chica tomó su brazo – Lo siento...

–N-No pasa nada – dijo después de levantarse. Se sacudió la falda – . L-Lo siento mucho – hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

–Vaya chica más tímida – dijo Yuki.

–Creo que esa es... – susurró Ai.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Es Minami Amaiko de primer curso, de la case D. Sino me equivoco, claro.

–¿De qué la conoces? – intervino Akane.

–De nada en especial, recuerdo que vino en su primer día al consejo a preguntar dónde se apuntaba a los clubes.

–Comprendo... – dijo Yuki – . ¡Eran tan moe! ¡Es como un dulce!

–¿Lo dices por su nombre, eh? – dijo Akane.

–Quizás, quizás – sonrió – Ahora vamos a comer.

*** **A la salida del instituto**

–No puedo creerlo – susurró una joven de cabello castaño – ¿Qué hará esa chica aquí?

–¡Da tanto miedo! – susurró otra – . ¡Con esas pintas negras!

–¡Encima mira su cabello! ¡Seguro que es teñido! – dijo otra joven de cabello dorado.

–Seguro que no tiene una buena vida, igual es mala estudiante y todo...

–¡Callaos! – gritó Tori de pronto.

–¡Tori! – dijo Ichigo acercándose – . ¿Qué sucede?

–No paran de juzgarme por mi apariencia, eso me enfada – se quejó.

–Bueno, bueno – sonrió – . Te quiero presentar a algunas amigas.

–De acuerdo – tres jóvenes se acercaron.

–Ella es Yuki Hoshihiro – presentó a la más baja de sus amigas – , ella es Akane Miyamoto, y esta es Ai Takahashi – se acercó con disimulo a Tori – . Ai sabe nuestro secreto. Luego te lo cuento.

–De acuerdo...

–¡Bueno! – dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de Tori – . Nos vamos.

–¡Adiós! – dijo Akane.

–¡Tened cuidado! – dijo Yuki.

Tori e Ichigo fueron por el camino de cerezos al parque.

–¿Por qué ella lo sabe?

–Porque el día que me transformé por primera vez, ella estaba ahí, porque la salvé. Se enteró de todo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse ella es muy buena en el fondo, y no se lo dirá a nadie.

–Me alegro – susurró Tori – . Me pregunto que pasará cuando Ikki se entere, espero que me crea.

–Si Ikki lo ve, seguro que sí yuu – dijo Yuhime.

–Pero se supone que no puede verlo muki, porque es un secreto muki.

–Pero Ikki es bueno yuu – susurró el hada.

–Sea como sea – intervino Ichigo – , seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al parque, donde chocaron con una niña de cabello rubio.

–¿Estás bien? – dijo Ichigo – . Hoy me choco con todo el mundo.

–¡S-Sí! – dijo – . Lo siento... – la joven levantó la vista – . ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vosotras dos sois...!

–¿Nosotras? – preguntó Tori.

–¡Onii-chan! – gritó la niña – . ¡Son las Pretty Cure!

–¿¡Qué!? – dijo un joven un poco más mayor que usaba una gorra, evitando que se vieran sus ojos.

–¡Nosotras no somos Pretty Cure! – dijeron ambas al unísono.

–¡Sí, yo os vi! – dijo la joven – . Mi nombre es... Hikari – sonrió – . Yo soy Hikari, y él es mi hermano...

–Hideki – interrumpió a la chica – . Encantado de conocerlas.

–Nosotras no... – intentó decir Ichigo.

–No tienes que mentir, nosotros sabemos que vosotras sois las Pretty Cure – dijo Hideki relajado.

–¡Creo que os equivocáis de personas! – dijo Tori tomando del brazo a Ichigo y echando a correr – . Esos dos no me dan buena espina, siento que los conozco de algo, pero ahora no sé de qué, y el sentimiento no es bueno.

–A decir verdad, se ven un poco extraños...

*** **En otro lugar **

–¿Qué tontería están haciendo esos dos? – susurró Golden Queen mirando a través de un portal – . Esos dos no sirven para nada – suspiró – . ¡Venid, súbditos oscuros! – al momento, Luna y Cloner aparecieron ante ella – . ¿Qué se supone qué hacéis?

–¡Queríamos ganarnos la confianza de las Pretty Cure y atacarlas...! – explicó Luna.

–¡Dejaos de tonterías y acabad ya con ellas! Y más os vale no fallar... ¡Necesito esas Rosas de cristal, ya! – dijo antes de levantarse –. ¡¿A qué estáis esperando?!

–¡Sí, señora! – dijeron ambos al unísono. Luego desaparecieron.

*****En el Rosal de cristal **

–¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Luna.

–Seguiremos con el plan.

–Cloner, Golden Queen dijo que...

–¡Pero no podemos fallar! – dijo él – . Tiene que haber otra manera...

–Huyeron de nosotros al transformarnos – de pronto, un gato pasó por delante de ellos – . ¡Eso es Cloner! ¿No se fían siempre de los animales? ¡Tú irás con la rosa y yo con la azul! ¡No podemos fallar! – dijo antes de elevar su anillo y trasformarse en un gato negro – . Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

–De acuerdo – Cloner la imitó, sin embargo, este tomó la forma de un gato con matices naranjas y marrones – Aún así, me parece que estás desafiando las órdenes de Golden Queen.

–No te preocupes por eso, cuando las capturemos se dará cuenta de que fue una buena idea – dijo antes de marcharse, dejando sólo a Cloner en el parque.

–Y yo me pregunto... ¿¡Dónde diablos viven las Pretty Cure!? – una joven de cabello rubio pasó frente a él y se detuvo observándolo. Cloner comenzó a notar una extraña energía en ella.

–¿El gato habló? – susurró para sí – . Serán imaginaciones mías – luego reemprendió su marcha.

*** **En otro lugar**

–Su majestad... – susurró un guardia entrando en la habitación de la princesa – , no debe preocuparse, estoy seguro de que los guardianes la encontrarán.

La mujer suspiró.

–Yo sólo espero que ella, esté bien, sana y salva. Que ellos no le hayan hecho nada malo – susurró.

–No debe preocuparse – dijo este acercándose a la reina – , cuando vuelva, deberá decirle toda la verdad...

–¿La verdad? – preguntó confusa.

–La verdad sobre la persona que ella amaba, sobre el guerrero.

–Oh eso... – suspiró – . Pero será duro para ella cuando lo sepa...

–¡Pero sino lo hace surgirá un terrible desastre! – intervino.

–Tienes razón... – suspiró.

–También debo informarle de que Romuki y Yuhime, guardianes de las Rosas de cristal rosa y azul respectivamente, han encontrado las piedras, y a unas guerreras que serán guardianas también.

–¿Otras guardianas?

–Sí, las legendarias Pretty Cure.

–Las legendarias Pretty Cure,... ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que alguna sea la princesa?

–No sé, su majestad. Quizás las misas probabilidades que tiene una chica normal.

–Quizás debería tener paciencia...

–Así es, señora – hizo un reverencia para marcharse, sin embargo antes de que saliera por la puerta, la reina lo detuvo.

–Espera, invita a venir a las Pretty Cure, a Yuhime y a Romuki.

–¿No será peligroso, reina?

–¿Por qué sería peligroso? Es necesario.

–Señora, no creo que sea lo correcto. Las chicas podrían correr peligro. ¡La Golden Queen podría venir en cualquier momento! ¡Y además...!

–No vendrá – lo interrumpió – . No tiene los cristales, así que no vendrá.

–Pero señora...

–Sino tiene los cristales no hará nada, además, si algo malo llegase a pasar, las enviaría de vuelta a su reino.

–¿Se refiere al Rosal de cristal? – la mujer asintió – . Cumpliré sus órdenes como su servidor que soy, pero jamás estaré de acuerdo con esta decisión.

*****Más tarde, en la casa de Ichigo **

–¡No me lo puedo creer! – gritó Sakura, la hermana mayor de Ichigo.

–¿Y ahora qué pasa, Onee-san tonta? – preguntó Kai.

–Estúpido – digo la joven haciendo un mohín – . ¡Ichigo! – dijo su hermana nada más entró esta por el cuarto –. ¡A. Hotaru sacó un nuevo single!

–¿A. Hotaru? – preguntó confusa sentándose a su lado – . ¿No es la chica misteriosa esa que nunca mostraba su rostro? – su hermana mayor asintió.

–Ya es tan famosa que hasta sale por la televisión – dijo sonriente – . Además canta muy bien, deberías escuchar algo de ella.

–Sí, quizás algún día – susurró antes de sentarse junto a su hermano, Kai, en el sofá.

–¿Podrías hacer espacio? – dijo fríamente Yuta, también hermano mayor de Ichigo, a esta. La joven se echó a un lado, luego su hermano se sentó a seguir leyendo su libro a través de sus gafas.

–Sino fueras mi hermano diría que eres una persona muy guay – dijo Sakura – , de los típicos cerebritos que son guapos y llaman la atención, pero claro, cuando se convive contigo la cosa cambia.

–Por favor, Sakura-nee-san, deja de decirme esas cosas, te repito que no estoy interesado en absoluto en hacer incesto contigo – contestó el joven.

–¡Wah! ¿Incesto? ¡No, no y no! Yo ya tengo a mi príncipe...

–Touya-senpai – dijeron Sakura y Kai al unísono, este último imitando la voz de su hermana.

–¡No te burles de mi amor!

–Es imposible no hacerlo – dijo Kai riéndose.

–Bueno, la cuestión es que Touya-senpai es tan guapo, y apuesto – suspiró – . Qué bonito es el amor, sé que un día Ichigo se enamorará de un buen chico como Touya-senpai.

–Cuando llegue ese día, yo juro, que haré lo imposible para espantar a ese chico – dijo Takeshi, el padre de los cuatro hermanos, apareciendo de la nada.

–Ya, ya. ¡Cuando llegue ese día debemos dejar que Ichigo tenga más intimidad con ese chico! – dijo Anne, madre de los cuatro hermanos.

–¡No! ¡Definitivamente me niego a dejar que a mi bebé se le acerquen moscones! – dijo Takeshi – . ¡Ni a mis otros bebés! ¡Jamás dejaré que ninguno de mis bebés se aleje de casa! – sentenció.

–¿Entonces tendremos que vivir todos juntos para siempre? – dijo Kai – . ¡No! ¡Mi esperanza es huir de aquí cuando tenga estabilidad económica! No soportaría tener que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para usar el baño el resto de mi vida...

–Yo no podría ser capaz de soportar la música a todo volumen de Kai por la noche – dijo Yuta.

–¡Yo no podría soportar que toda mi ropa nueva sea usada antes por mi hermana menor!

–¡Yo no podría soportar la adicción de Yuta a los postres de chocolate! ¡Me deja sin ninguno a mí! – se quejó Ichigo.

–Cariño, exageras – dijo Anne saliendo de la habitación – . ¿¡Y esto qué es!? – luego, apareció de nuevo en el salón – ¡Hay un gato en MI casa! – gritó.

–¡Mamá, tranquila! – dijo Kai tomándola por los hombros – . No te hará nada.

–¡Pero es que soy alérgica! ¿Y sabes cómo me pongo cuando un gato se me acerca? ¡Muy mal! ¡Me salen muchas ronchas y me pongo muy roja! – dijo histérica.

–¡Ichigo! – gritó Kai – . ¡Saca ese gato fuera!

–¿Por qué yo? – se quejó.

–¿Prefieres hacerle la terapia, la pedicura y sujetar a mamá? – dijo irónico.

–Ya voy – la joven salió al pasillo, donde en la entrada estaba el gato, sentado cómodamente – . ¡Tú me estás dando problemas! – el gato maulló – . ¡Ay! ¡Qué bonito eres! – dijo abalanzándose sobre el gato para acariciarlo – . Vamos, no te puedes quedar – dijo antes de tomarlo en brazos.

*** **En la casa de Tori**

–¿Qué se supone que es eso? – dijo Tori nada más entrar a la cocina.

–Pues un gato, ¿tú qué crees? – respondió su hermana borde – . Me lo encontré en la entrada, y bueno, lo dejé entrar en casa – el gato levantó la vista y miró a Tori, en seguida saltó a ella – . Y por lo visto le gustas – Tori tomó el gato en brazos y lo observó.

–Supongo que es mono... pero... – salió de la cocina – . Mamá prohibió los animales en casa, así que se va fuera...

–¡Pero mamá apenas está en casa! ¿Qué importa? – dijo su hermana saliendo de la cocina – . Anda...

–No. ¡Y tú como la mayor deberías ser más firme! – dijo saliendo de casa – . Lo mejor será que te lleve a una perrera, quizás allí estés bien...

–¡Tori yuu! – dijo Yuhime saliendo por la ventana de su habitación y acabando sobre la cabeza de la chica – . No dejes sola a Yuhime, Yuhime te acompaña yuu.

–Bien, entonces nos iremos a la perrera, a devolver este gato.

–Ese gato no le gusta a Yuhime yuu.

–¿Por qué? Es mono... Creo que no es tu depredador... Repito, creo.

La joven continuó caminando mientras entablaba una pequeña conversación con Yuhime, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa de Tori y de la sociedad en sí, puesto que la perrera estaba bastante lejos del centro, el gato saltó de los brazos de Tori y tomó su apariencia normal: La de Luna.

–¡Yuhime sabía que era mala yuu! – dijo el hada.

–¿¡Eras tú!? – gritó Tori de improvisto – . ¿¡Y te cargué todo este tiempo!?

–¡Ayudaaaa! – gritó una voz femenina corriendo hacia donde estaban Tori, Yuhime y Luna – .¡Alguien que me ayude! – gritó de nuevo.

–Esa voz... ¡Ichigo! – dijo Tori nada más identificar la silueta femenina.

La chica se alegró al verla, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que Luna estaba ahí y siguió corriendo por el mismo camino por el que Tori había ido, y no estaba sola, Cloner la seguía.

Sin embargo, este, a diferencia de la chica, se detuvo junto a Luna.

–Bien hecho Cloner.

Tori se alejó unos pasos y giró un poco la cabeza para ver como Ichigo corría calle arriba y se detenía por el cansancio al lado de una farola, Tori la siguió sin dudarlo.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Tenemos que transformarnos! – dijo Tori.

–¡N-no puedo...! – dijo con la respiración acelerada – . ¡Necesito a Romuki! – dijo cuando tomó un poco de aire – . Sin él...

–Yuhime ve a avisar a Romuki, yo me quedaré con ella y … – empezó a decir Tori.

–¡Es peligroso yuu! ¡Sin poderes es peligroso! – replicó el hada.

–¡Tú sólo hazme caso! – Tori tomó la mano de Ichigo obligandola a empezar a correr y ambas huyeron mientras que Yuhime se elevaba en el cielo en dirección a la casa de Ichigo.

–¡No puedo... correr! – se quejó Ichigo – . Estoy muy cansada... – dijo entrecortadamente.

–¡Vamos, un último esfuerzo! ¡Tenemos que aguantar! – la animó Tori.

–Tori... – susurró Ichigo antes de dejarse caer en el suelo – . De verdad... – respiró profundamente – . No puedo más.

–Los humanos son tan patéticos – dijo Luna bajando al suelo frente a Tori, Cloner la imitó – . Me dais pena – Tori se tensó.

–Atrévete a repetirlo... – susurró.

–¡Oh, sin ninguna duda lo repetiré! ¡Los humanos...! ¡Dais pena! – dijo antes de empujar a Tori con las manos. La chica cayó a unos metros de Ichigo.

–Bien, es hora de terminar con esto... – Luna miró al rededor y localizó a un adolescente paseando sólo por la noche – . Esa alma será suficiente... ¡Este mundo necesita un poco de diversión! – dijo antes de lanzar un rayo negro desde su anillo hacia el joven. De pronto, un Arukurai con forma de reproductor MP4 con dos cascos.

–Yo también quería invocar uno – se quejó Cloner.

–Entonces dale más poder al mío.

Cloner envió un rayo negro al Arukurai desde su anillo, haciendo que el primero aumentara de tamaño.

–Bien... ¡A por ellas Arukurai! – Ichigo levantó la vista y vio como el monstruo se acercaba a ellas, sabía el peligro que corría, pero era incapaz de moverse, miró hacia atrás Tori también miraba asustada a la bestia. Quizás, realmente había llegado su final. Ambas cerraron instintivamente los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Sin embargo, este no llegó, cuando ambas chicas abrieron los ojos vieron que un escudo rojizo las protegía el Arukurai.

–¡No permitiré que les hagas daño roro! ¡No dañarás las esperanzas del reino roro!

–¡Yo conozco esa muletilla! – dijo Ichigo de improvisto – ¡Roseelle!

–¿Quién? – preguntó Tori.

–¡Es la guardiana de la princesa! – explicó.

–¿Qué princesa?

–¿No te explicó nada Yuhime?

–No realmente.

–Nuestra función es buscar todas las Rosas de cristal – dijo Ichigo levantándose poco a poco – , encontrar a la princesa, y derrotarlos. ¡Tenemos que salvar el Reino de cristal!

–¿Quieres decir que esto es como un anime donde estos dos sólo son secuaces de alguien? – dijo Tori levantándose.

–Desgraciadamente me temo de que es así – dijo Ichigo – . Por eso, en cualquier momento pueden aparecer más, según me contó Romuki, cuando todos los cristales se reúnan seremos realmente poderosas y podremos derrotarlos...

–No podemos rendirnos – terminó Tori la frase.

–Exacto.

–¡Chicas muki! – dijo Romuki apareciendo entre ellas y Roseelle – . ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Cure Strawberry, ten mi poder! – dijo Romuki antes de transformarse en una cadena de oro y enredar el broche.

–¡Cure Aile, ten mi poder yuu! – dijo Yuhime imitando a Romuki.

–¡Doble Change to Pretty Cure! – dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Las dos entrelazaron las dos manos y se pegaron la una a la otra luego ambos cabellos de las chicas se hicieron más largos y adoptaron su forma habitual cuando ambas se transformaban. Luego, sus vestidos blancos cambiaron por su uniforme de Pretty Cure, finalmente, los zapatos y demás accesorios aparecieron de la nada y ambas Pretty Cure pusieron los pies en el suelo.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Strawberry! ¡La Pretty Cure de la vida y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal rosada!

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Aile! ¡La Pretty Cure que vuela libre por el cielo azul y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal azul!

–¡Las dos míticas rosas, las guardianas de cristal! ¡Nosotras somos Pretty Cure! ¡En busca de las Rosas de cristal! – dijeron ambas cures al unísono.

–¡Recibe mi poder! – dijo Strawberry – . ¡Pretty cure, Pinky Explosion! – gritó Strawberry dirigiendo su ataque al Arukurai, partiendo al instante un cable– . ¡Me harté de hacer las cosas difíciles!

Roseelle partió el escudo, momento que aprovechó Aile para atacar a Luna de frente, la joven no lo vio venir y cayó al instante al suelo, Cloner se tensó, pero fue incapaz de ver un golpe por la espalda de Aile.

Strawberry se elevó en el cielo, dando una vuelta y cayendo sobre la parte superior del Arukurai, el cuál comenzó a moverse nervioso, sin embargo, la joven mantuvo en equilibrio, volvió a saltar y le dio una patada, cuando esté miró hacia arriba, que lo hundió en el suelo.

Luego de una voltereta se posicionó al lado de Aile.

–¡Vamos! – dijo la líder.

–¡Sí! – Aile esta vez fue por el Arukurai – . ¡Pretty Cure, Blue Explosion! – invocó su ataque y le cortó el otro auricular. Luego se elevó en el cielo y miró hacia abajo, donde estaba el Arukurai intentando levantarse – Piensa rápido Aile... Piensa... ¡Eso es! – La cure se dejó caer y debido a la distancia, fue cogiendo más velocidad y fuerza, por lo cuál, al golpear con sus piernas al Arukurai, tuvo mucho más impacto.

Strawberry usó sus dos manos para crear dos pequeños discos rosados que lanzó al mismo tiempo a ambos enemigos, Luna se elevó en el cielo evitándolo, pero Cloner cayó de bruces al suelo, justo debajo de Roseelle, en ese momento, su capa se movió un poco y dejó ver una conocida marca en el rostro.

–¡No...! ¡Es marca era de...! – la hada, debido a la impresión se calló mientras seguía observándolo. Automáticamente, y sin saber que el hada había visto la marca, Cloner se levantó e intentó atacar a la joven con un puño por la espalda, pero esta lo vio venir y detuvo su ataque con su propia mano.

–¡No podrás atacarme por la espalda! – dijo mientras impulsaba su brazo hacia delante para hacer caer a Cloner al suelo.

–¡Strawberry! – dijo Aile poniéndose a su lado.

–¡Aile!

Instintivamente ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos y pusieron su agarre frente a sus tres enemigos, luego comenzaron a invocar un nuevo ataque:

–¡La libertad...! – empezó Aile.

–¡... y la vida...! – continuó Strawberry

–¡Se unen en un dúo invencible! – dijeron ambas al unísono – . ¡Pretty Cure...! Free life's attack! – un rayo azul y rosado salió desde el puño de ambas hacia sus enemigos, Cloner y Luna desaparecieron al instante, pero el Arukurai fue destruido por el ataque.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Ichigo y Tori fueron a darle las gracias a Roseelle, pero esta se encontraba nerviosa.

–¿Sucedió algo yuu? – preguntó Yuhime.

–Vi... – susurró nerviosa – . L-la marca roro... – las dos chicas se miraron confusas, pero las dos hadas, cayeron al instante – . ¡Tenía la marca!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Séptimo**

Roseelle se sentó en uno de los cojines que le había ofrecido Ichigo, cuando al día siguiente todos se habían reunido en la casa de esta.

–Bien, cuéntanos qué era eso de la marca – dijo Tori acomodándose.

–La verdad, no sé si realmente debería contarlo, porque no estoy segura de que sea verdad roro.

–Pero piensas que lo es muki, si es así, ellas merecen saberlo muki.

Roseelle tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

–Hace como unos cinco meses, en el reino, se produjo... un asesinato roro – suspiró – . Fue por parte del caballero de quién la princesa estaba enamorada, obviamente, no se le dijo nada a la princesa roro, le rompería el corazón. Entonces, como castigo roro, se decidió de que el caballero debería morir roro, por el otro. No se supo que pasó para que el caballero lo matase roro, pero al parecer llevaba otros cuántos crímenes imperdonables encima, como uno de supuesta traición al reino y diversos asesinatos más. Claramente, todo esto no se le dijo a la princesa roro, por lo que ella cree, que fue su amado quién murió en aquella batalla en la que realmente, mató su amado roro. La cuestión es que, el caballero, tenía una marca en la mejilla, de una vieja guerra externa roro, y, curiosamente... Vi esa misma marca en Cloner roro.

–¿Quieres decir que es posible que Cloner...? – susurró Ichigo.

–No es seguro, porque sería imposible, ese caballero murió roro, y debería renacer en el mundo humano roro, como un bebé, no podría renacer ya como adulto en el reino opuesto roro. Supongo que es sólo una mera coincidencia...

–Espera, ¿entonces nuestra princesa es un bebé? – preguntó Tori.

–No ella, no roro. Ella se lanzó al Rosal de cristal roro, no murió – explicó el hada.

–¿Entonces ella busca a un bebé y no lo sabe? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Básicamente yuu – intervino Yuhime – . Ella busca a su amado, pero no lo sabe tampoco ahora. Igual que tampoco sabe que es probable que su amado sólo tenga unos meses yuu. Sólo un ser de nuestro reino renace con su edad si usa el teletransporte del reino yuu.

–E incluso hay veces en las que tardan años en llegar aquí roro – dijo Roseelle.

–¿Entonces la princesa puede estar buscando a un bebé tal como puede que su amado no haya ni nacido? – inquirió Ichigo.

–Exactamente rara.

*****En otro lugar**

–No me lo puedo creer – dijo la Golden Queen – . ¡Os advertí de que no hicierais el tonto! ¡Os mandé a los dos juntos para que de una vez por todas acabaseis con esas malditas Pretty Cure! – gritó – . ¡Y habéis fallado como de costumbre! Ya es la segunda vez de los dos, me esperaba más de vosotros, puesto que ya habéis peleado con ambas. ¡No quiero más fallos! – gritó.

–Su majestad – intervino Cloner – . Hemos perdido porque nos ganan en poder, a pesar de tener los Arukurai de nuestro lado, son bastante inútiles. Quizás deberíamos abandonar la misión de derrotarlas y centrarnos en buscar las otras Rosas de cristal, con mayor poder, más facilidad para vencerlas tendremos – decretó.

–¿Y quién, mi inteligente Cloner, se encargará de detenerlas mientras cumplís esa misión?

–Cualquier otro servidor de su señora – dijo Cloner.

–Yo lo haré, derrotaré a las Pretty Cure mientras Cloner busca las demás Rosas de cristal, y os traeré a las piedras rosa y azul – dijo Luna – . Dejádmelo a mí. No fallaré, no en esta ocasión.

–Eso espero, Luna. No me decepciones.

*****En el Rosal de cristal.**

"Mmmm... Pensándolo bien, ¿no es como si la princesa en realidad fuese ahora una asalta-cunas?"

–Oye tú – dijo una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos – . ¿Te importaría no irte a la Luna? Cuanto antes terminemos, antes volveremos a casa.

–Qué sí... – susurró. Luego se giró al chico – . Oye, Ichihara-kun.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? – Haru suspiró.

–¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? Siempre me estás diciendo las cosas bordes, o al menos cuando te dignas a decirme algo, porque siempre me ignoras – inquirió.

–Digamos que – se giró a ella – , me provocas ese sentimiento.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuál es ''ese sentimiento''!? – Haru comenzó a reír.

–Lo estás entendiendo mal, esto no es ninguna confesión de amor, es más, ¿quién podría enamorarse de algo tan torpe como tú?

–¡Pues que sepas que causo mucho furor entre los chicos! – le enseñó la lengua.

–Infantil – murmuró – . Lo que decía es que me causas el sentimiento de ignorarte y ser borde contigo, me sale solo cuando estoy junto a ti.

–Si no fuera por el principio, habría sido una frase muy bonita – se giró y continuó barriendo la clase – . Me pregunto cómo se enamorarían la princesa y aquel caballero, ciertamente la envidio un poco... – susurró.

–¿Qué susurras? – dijo Haru colocando los brazos encima de la cabeza de Ichigo, aprovechándose de su altura.

–¡Nada! ¡Quita esos brazos! – dijo Ichigo moviéndose.

–Oh, si estás enamorada. ¿Por eso susurras tanto y estás en la luna, no es verdad? Si quieres puedo darte consejos – le guiñó el ojo.

–¡No, no estoy enamorada de nadie!

–¿Quizás lo niegas ante mí, porque...? ¿Quizás por eso te emocionaste cuando...? – dijo acercándose hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que Ichigo daba pasos hacia atrás.

–¡No, tonto! ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien como tú? – repitió su frase.

–Bueno, entonces, si no estás enamorada, ¿qué te pasa?

–Hay una amiga...

–Ya he oído ese cuento de la amiga muchas ve... – Ichigo le golpeó el hombro.

–¿¡Pero quieres escuchar!? – Haru se calló – . Bien, lo que decía, hay una amiga, una vieja amiga, que se escapó de casa para encontrar a un chico, y ahora tiene... amnesia, y ese chico también, entonces...

–¿Me estás hablando de una novela? – la interrumpió. Ichigo le volvió a dar el golpe.

–¿¡Pero quieres dejar de hablar!? – Ichigo suspiró – . Bien, sí, es una novela, dejemoslo ahí. Resulta que hay otras chicas que tienen que buscarla, pero no saben quién es ella realmente, y digamos que se enteraron de un secreto muy fuerte acerca de su novio, que lo mataron por matar a otra persona, entonces cuando ellas la encuentren tendrán que decírselo... Pero es probable que la persona que le gusta ahora sea un bebé, y resulta que esas chicas se encontraron con un hada que vio una marca que tenía ese novio de la princesa, pero que esa marca estaba en la cara de otro... – suspiró.

–No sé qué quieres que te diga, es una tontería que te preocupes por una novela...

–Pero... Me estaba planteando – dijo despacio – , ¿qué harías tú si eso fuera real? Si te fueses una de las personas que se lo tiene que contar.

–Decírselo y listo. Tiene que aceptar la realidad, no puedes engañar a una persona, quizás pueda olvidar a la otra y volverse a enamorar. Igual, ¿te preocupas por una novela?

–Sí – mintió.

Unos minutos después, que ambos pasaron en silencio, una joven de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza a la izquierda entró en la sala, iba con otro uniforme diferente.

–¡Haru! – dijo nada más entrar. Al ver que había otra persona, se calló – . Oh, vaya, no sabía... ¿Ella es tu novia?

–¡No, claro que no somos novios! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

–Oh, vaya...

–Ella es una compañera de clase – dijo Haru – . Me tocó hacer la limpieza semanal con ella, y ya ves cuanto tarda.

–Estúpido – murmuró Ichigo – . Yo soy Sakurai Ichigo – sonrió.

–Yo soy Yoake Koko – se presentó –. Encantada. Haru es mi vecino, por eso...

–Sí, sí. Podéis iros, ya está terminado – dijo Ichigo contemplando la clase.

Tanto Ichigo como Haru recogieron sus cosas, y al pasar esta por su lado le susurró:

–Vaya, quién lo iba a decir, si es Ichihara-kun el que está enamorado.

–Cállate – susurró molesto.

Ichigo sonrió y pasó por al lado de Koko.

–Adiós chicos...

–¡Ala! – la interrumpió Koko – . Qué broche tan bonito – sonrió.

–¡Sí! Me lo regaló un amigo – respondió mientras recordaba a Romuki.

–Debe ser muy especial para ti.

–¿Realmente? Sí, lo es. También para mi amigo.

–¿Eso significa que entonces sí te gusta alguien? – inquirió Haru.

–¡No, no! Como ya he dicho, es sólo un amigo – sonrió ante la idea de pensar que podría surgir algo entre semejante escoria de hada y ella –¡Hasta luego, Yoake-san, Ichihara-kun! – dijo antes de echar a correr por los pasillos hacia la salida.

–Qué chica tan simpática – sonrió Koko.

–Sí, bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Koko asintió y ambos salieron del instituto.

*****Más tarde, en el parque.**

–Cloner ha ido a buscar las piedras pero – suspiró Luna – , dudo mucho que las consiga. Por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que las encontramos una guerrera se transforma, ya ha pasado dos veces... Tendríamos que adelantarnos a esas tontas hadas... Si pudiéramos poner a la princesa de nuestro lado, sería tan diferente... – suspiró y levantó la vista. Se estaba poniendo el sol, pronto anochecería – . Lo cierto es que el problema son las hadas – susurró – . ¡Claro! ¡Sin las hadas no pondrán transformarse, contaría con una gran ventaja y recuperaría las Rosas de cristal para Golden-sama! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

*****En otro lugar.**

"Me pregunto cómo reaccionará la princesa cuando la encontremos y le contemos toda la verdad, seguro que le hace daño" pensó Tori de camino a casa de Ichigo, donde habían quedado tras una urgente llamada de la segunda para que fuera corriendo a su casa.

Nada más entrar en la casa de Ichigo, Yuta, el hermano mayor de Ichigo, la invitó a pasar con frialdad mientras la observaba de arriba abajo a través de sus gafas.

–Buenas tardes – susurró entrando a la habitación de Ichigo, donde se encontraban, Romuki, Roseelle, su amiga y una extrañada hada blanca con forma de conejo y grandes ojos azules.

–¡Oh, Tori! – exclamó Ichigo – . Ellas es Tori, Cure Aile, la Pretty Cure de la libertad.

–Encantada – dijo Tori sentándose frente al hada – . ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?

–Soy Lord Raito rara – se presentó el hada – . Duque, guardia real, y mejor amigo de la Reina Crystal rara.

–¿Mejor amigo de la Reina Crystal? – murmuró Tori.

–Él ha venido en nombre de la reina para que vayamos a visitarla al Reino roro – dijo Roseelle.

–¡Ah! – Yuhime salió de su escondite en el bolso de Tori – . ¡Crystal-sama yuu! ¡Yuhime quiere ver a la Reina yuu!

–No sabía que se encontraba bien muki – dijo Romuki con la mirada perdida – . Temí que le hubiese sucedido algo muki.

–No le ha sucedido nada más que una pequeña depresión por no tener a su hija a su lado rara – explicó – . Confía en que vosotras podáis encontrar a la princesa pronto rara. ¡Cuánto antes reunamos todas las Rosas de cristal y a la princesa podremos vencer al enemigo rara!

–Pero – intervino Tori – . El problema está en que no sabemos cuántas son las Rosas de Cristal.

–Mmm... Quizás la reina lo sepa yuu – dijo el hada.

–¡En ese caso, vamos! – dijo Ichigo – . No tenemos nada que perder.

–¡Bien rara! ¡Abriré un portal y...!

–¡Espera un momento! – dijo Tori – . ¿Ahora? ¿Así cómo así? ¡No podemos hacer eso! Nuestros padres se preocuparían.

–Cierto...

–Una hora en el Reino de cristal es equivalente a dos vuestras rara. Si vamos por la noche no habrá problema, ¿Verdad rara?

–Entonces está decidido. Mañana a las seis en punto de la tarde, iremos a eso – dijo Ichigo.

–¿A las seis? – preguntó Tori.

–¡Claro! No podríamos escaparnos por la noche porque...

–¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? – preguntó Tori – . Mi madre siempre está fuera y mi hermana tiene turno de noche, estaremos solas y podremos viajar con facilidad – explicó.

–Entonces, está decidido.

*****Al día siguiente**

–Qué bien – sonrió Ichigo.

–Hoy te noto extrañamente feliz – dijo Yuki – . ¿Qué le pasa a mi dulce fresita?

–¿Oh? Esta noche iré a dormir a casa de Tori – explicó.

–Ah, ya entiendo – susurró Akane – . ¿Entonces te has cambiado de bando?

–¡No, no! Es mi amiga, y vamos a aprovechar para...

–¿Para qué? – preguntó Yuki.

–P-para hablar de cosas y jugar por la noche, porque ella se quedará sola... – mintió.

–Entiendo – susurró Ai – . Entonces, pásatela bien.

–¡Claro!

*****A la salida del instituto de Tori**

–¿Entonces quedaste con una amiga? – preguntó Ikki de nuevo, confuso.

–Sí, ¿tan difícil es de creer? La conocí hace poco y hemos hecho buenas migas.

–Ah ya entiendo, entonces, ¿Es de verdad? Pensé que sólo podías llevarte bien conmigo, me siento un poco celoso – se sinceró.

–¡Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y mi novio! – reprochó – . Y ella es mi amiga. Son cosas diferentes, no tienes que sentir celos.

–Era broma tonta – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – . Diviértete,y si pasa algo malo, llámame.

–¡Sí! – dijo Tori separándose de él para ir a casa – . Si pasa algo malo, yo me puedo transformar Ikki – murmuró para sí misma.

*****Horas más tarde, en la casa de Tori.**

–Tienes una casa muy bonita – dijo Ichigo nada más entrar.

–Adelante, siéntete cómoda – dijo Tori ofreciéndole asiento – . Mi hermana bajará pronto – nada más terminar la frase, una joven de un largo cabello azul ondulado bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y entró en el salón-comedor-cocina – . Ichigo, ella es mi hermana Mishiroko. ¡Onee-san! – llamó la atención de su hermana, la cuál levantó la vista – . Ella es Ichigo, una amiga.

–Encantada – dijo mientras metía su almuerzo en un bosque – . Siento no poderme quedar a charlar con la primera amiga que trae mi hermana a casa, pero es que tengo trabajo – dijo saliendo del salón – . ¡Adiós!

–Adiós – susurró Ichigo – . ¿La primera amiga?

–No simpatizo con las de mi instituto muy seguido.

–Eso es porque Tori está en un instituto privado con muchos niños ricos yuu.

–¿En serio?

–Sí... Mi abuelo fue director y me dejaron entrar con eso. No se distingue tanto de uno normal, créeme. Bueno – dijo Tori cambiando de tema – . ¿Quieres ver algo en la tele? – dijo mientras la encendía – . A fin de cuentas Lord Raito aún no ha llegado, tampoco Roseelle– Ichigo asintió.

El primer canal que salió en la televisión eran las noticias, estaban anunciado algo acerca de una peligrosa mujer que se encontraba en el parque causando estragos.

–En directo, una mujer está atacando a los niños en el parque – se puso una imagen del mismo parque donde Ichigo se transformó por primera vez, y donde Ichigo vio por primera vez a Tori – . Una joven de unos dieciséis años vestida con un traje de Lolita y con el cabello rubio está molestando a los niños del parque, el tema se volvió más serio cuando, según los niños, vieron que hizo magia negra para invocar un monstruo y comenzó a destrozar el patrimonio público que es el parque, en ese instante la policía decidió intervenir, pero es imposible acercarse a ella.

–No me lo puedo... – empezó a decir Ichigo.

–...creer... – terminó Tori – . ¡Es Luna!

–¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Ichigo.

–¡Vamos muki! – dijo Romuki saliendo del bolso de Ichigo.

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa de Tori en dirección al parque, donde se encontraba una pequeño grupo de policías impidiendo la entrada al parque.

–Así es imposible que nos transformemos – dijo Tori.

–O que siquiera entremos – añadió Ichigo.

Luna movió la cabeza en busca de las Pretty Cure, y cuando las divisó tras la policía, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y con una ola de viento fuerte empujó a los policías, provocando que salieran volando hacia un muro.

–¡Por fin, llegáis tarde! – gritó Luna.

–¡Tori! – dijo Ichigo, a lo que la otra asintió.

-¡Rosas de cristal... ! – gritaron las dos al unísono, tomando los broches con forma de Rosa, al mismo tiempo, ambas mascotas salieron de sus escondites y se encadenaron a los broches.

–¡No lo voy a permitir! – Luna invocó una fuerte ola de viento que provocó que ambos broces salieran disparados lejos de las chicas – . ¡Esta vez no os vais a transformar! ¡Se terminó el período de paz! – elevó su anillo al cielo y luego apuntó a las Pretty Cure – . ¡Trueno de la reina! – dijo mientras un rayo violeta salía de su anillo en dirección a las dos. De pronto, se produjo una explosión que impidió a Luna ver que había pasado.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pocos segundos después, pudo ver un enorme escudo con un sello de una Rosa enorme en él que impedía que las dos chicas fueran atacadas, luego de unos segundos,este se desvaneció, y tras este aparecieron Tori e Ichigo juntas, detrás de Roseelle y un misterioso joven vestido de blanco con una espada con mango dorado.

–¿Quién eres? – susurraron ambas chicas al unísono.

–Lord Raito, siempre al servicio de las damas – dijo.

–¿¡Tú eres Lord Raito!? – exclamó Tori – . ¡No te pareces en nada!

–¡Claro que no! – protestó – . Se me permite tomar mi forma de Duque y guardián de vez en cuando en el Rosal de Cristal. ¡Ahora es vuestra oportunidad, guerreras!

Ambas chicas asintieron y fueron a por sus broches, y volvieron a repetir el proceso que Luna había interrumpido.

–¡Rosas de cristal! – gritaron al unísono – . ¡Double change to Pretty Cure! – al momento una luz rosada que cambiaba al azul las envolvió y protegió de Luna mientras se transformaban.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Strawberry! ¡La Pretty Cure de la vida y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal rosada!

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Aile! ¡La Pretty Cure que vuela libre por el cielo azul y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal azul!

–¡Las dos míticas rosas, las guardianas de cristal! ¡Nosotras somos Pretty Cure! ¡En busca de las Rosas de cristal! – dijeron ambas cures al unísono.

–¡Genial, Pretty Cure! – dijo Raito – ¡Acabad con el enemigo de la oscuridad!

Las dos chicas se acercaron para atacar a Luna, pero de pronto un Arukurai se interpuso entre estas y la joven, parando el golpe.

Ambas chicas aterrizaron en el suelo y luego se volvieron a elevar sobre el Arukurai.

–¡Pretty Cure Pinky Explosion!

–¡Pretty Cure Blue Explosion! – gritaron ambas cures al unísono mientras volaban directas al Arukurai, este recibió los dos ataques y perdió las manos que le habían sido otorgadas al poseer un muñeco Action-men . Las dos cures aprovecharon el momento de desconcierto del Arukurai y le dieron dos patadas a ambos costados, cada una por un lado al mismo tiempo. Debido al impacto el Arukurai se partió en dos.

–Qué frágil – dijo Aile.

–¡Estúpido, vuélvete a unir o haz algo! – la parte baja del Arukurai comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, mientras que la parte alta daba saltitos hacia las Pretty Cure.

–Strawberry, es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Aile – ¡La libertad...! – empezó Aile.

–¡... y la vida...! – continuó Strawberry

–¡Se unen en un dúo invencible! – dijeron ambas al unísono – . ¡Pretty Cure...! Free life's attack! – un rayo azul y rosado salió desde el puño de ambas hacia el Arukurai, que tras recibir el impacto desapareció. Ambas chicas miraron hacia dónde Luna había estado observando la batalla, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

–Siempre se marcha antes de que podamos intentar pelear contra ella – dijo Aile.

–Bueno, a lo mejor es mejor así – dijo Strawberry.

–¡Chicas! – intervino Lord Raito – . Es hora de irnos.

–¡Sí! – dijeron ambas al unísono.

*** **En otro lugar**

–¡Confié en ti! – gritó la Golden Queen furiosa – . ¡Has vuelto a fallar! ¡Y ya llevas tres fallos seguidos! ¡Esto es imperdonable!

–¡Lo siento muchísimo su majestad! Creí haber encontrado la forma de derrotarlas esta vez, pero la hada guardiana de la princesa y un joven de blanco aparecieron de pronto para ayudarlas. ¡Yo no sabía que estaban ahí! ¡Prometo que no fallaré la próxima vez! ¡Le traeré las dos Rosas de cristal rosa y azul!

–Eso espero Luna, porque se mi paciencia contigo se está acabando, y créeme cuando te digo que si mi paciencia acaba, tú no acabarás muy bien.

–Sí, señora.

–Quiero al menos una de las dos Rosas de cristal, no me falles.

–No lo haré – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Luna arrastró los pies hacia su habitación privada, donde se recostó sobre su cama con dosel.

–Malditas Pretty Cure... Me las pagaréis, no voy a permitir que la Golden Queen me mate por vuestra culpa, no ahora que encontrado una nueva forma de vida que me gusta... – se incorporó en la cama – . Ha llegado la hora de usar el mayor poder y derrotar finalmente a esas dos estúpidas. Entonces y por fin, la Reina se complacerá de mis servicios.

Luna se acostó de nuevo y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos dejándose dormir.

No permitiría que su Reina perdiera la paciencia con ella, porque si lo hacía su vida correría peligro. No sabía cuántas oportunidades más tendría para intentar derrotarlas, pero ya no debían ser muchas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo octavo**

Raito abrió un portal que conducía con el Arco de cristal, y las dos chicas, y las hadas entraron en él.

De pronto aparecieron en medio del espacio, dentro de una enorme cúpula de cristal rodeada por dos arcos celestiales dorados.

–¡Esto es increíble! – dijo Ichigo mirando a su alrededor.

–Esto es el Arco de Cristal, nos hemos detenido aquí para que veáis la distancia entre nuestro Reino y el vuestro – dijo Raito – . Mirad hacia abajo – las dos chicas miraron hacia dónde Raito les indicó. Bajo ellas había un pequeño conjunto de puntos de diferentes colores y uno un poco más grande amarillo – . Eso que veis es vuestro sistema solar – señaló – . Y eso que está allá – señaló una masa de tamaño medio que estaba a menos de unos doscientos kilómetros – , es el Reino de Cristal.

–¡Increíble! – dijo Tori – . ¿Cuánto tarda el viaje de allí al planeta Tierra?

–Apenas unos segundos, a veces, otras puede tardar horas, días, meses, años...

–¿Por qué? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Eso es debido a la pura decisión del Arco yuu – intervino Yuhime – . El arco decide cuando dejar pasar y cuando no, por eso a veces se tarda tanto yuu.

–¡Espera! – saltó Tori – . ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí!?

–Bueno, tenemos permiso de la Reina, y la Reina manda sobre el Arco, así que no nos costará más que unos segundos muki – intervino el gato rosado.

–¿Y la Reina dejó que su hija se escapara? – preguntó Ichigo.

–No creo roro. En realidad, es la familia real la que puede dominar el Arco roro. Así que probablemente el Arco le dio vía libre a la princesa por ser de la familia real roro.

–Chicas – dijo de pronto Raito – , es mejor seguir – ambas asintieron.

Segundos más tarde, la cúpula se rompió y en apenas unos segundos todos aparecieron en un enorme jardín de rosas de diversos colores.

–¡Es hermoso! – susurró Tori observando a su al rededor.

–Sí, por ahora lo es – dijo Raito.

–¿Por ahora roro?

–Sí... Temo que sin el poder de las Rosas de cristal, el Reino pierda toda su magia en poco tiempo. Además, quién sabe si Golden Queen vendrá a atacarnos.

–No lo hará – intervino Ichigo con firmeza – . No lo hará a menos que tenga todas las Rosas de cristal en su poder, estoy segura.

–A veces me pregunto muki – le susurró Romuki a Tori – . Si esta chica es la misma que conocí y se convirtió en Cure Strawberry muki. Cuando se pone seria, parece otra persona muki.

–¿¡Quién anda ahí!? – gritó una voz femenina oculta entre las columnas que rodeaban el jardín. Raito adoptó su forma de duque.

–Yo mi señora, y vengo acompañado de las Pretty Cure y sus hadas – hizo una reverencia,a lo que los demás lo imitaron.

–¡Duque! Habéis tardado – dijo la mujer saliendo de su escondite.

–Tuvimos unos contratiempos roro – dijo Roseelle.

–¿Roseelle? ¿Tú también estás aquí? – cuando salió por completo de su escondite, las dos chicas se quedaron observando a la Reina.

Llevaba un largo vestido de seda blanca, y su cabello rubio, que contrastaba con su piel blanca como la nieve, le llegaba más abajo de su cintura, adornado con unas cuántas rosas, y portaba una enorme corona de oro con un corazón en rojo.

–Es... preciosa – susurró Tori al mirarla de arriba abajo.

–Sí... Lo es – añadió pocos segundos después Ichigo.

–¿Así que vosotras sois las guerreras? - inquirió, las dos chicas asintieron – . Encantada de conoceros, soy la casi Reina de cristal.

–¿Casi? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Lo es, simplemente es la reina yuu – dijo Yuhime – . No se llegó a coronar del todo, porque la ceremonia se interrumpió, pero es la Reina de cristal en toda regla yuu.

–Tal y como te ha explicado Yuhime. Lo que me extraña, es que estés aquí tú, Roseelle – susurró con voz aterciopelada.

–Su majestad, conocí a las dos muchachas hace un tiempo roro, y las he ayudado en alguna ocasión roro, así que decidí venir con ellas a visitaros roro.

–Ya... Pero, eso significa, ¿qué no sabéis nada de la princesa?

–No, lo lamento roro – susurró – . Sin embargo – añadió a los pocos segundos, atrayendo la atención de la reina – , creo haber visto una curiosa cicatriz en la cara de uno de nuestros enemigos roro. La misma cicatriz roro – la reina tragó saliva.

–¿Quiere decir eso que es probable que él sea...?

–Realmente es imposible – intervino Raito – , se le ejecutó y ahora debería ser un bebé, eso si su alma no ronda por el Arco de cristal, claro está. Que lo dudo. No he notado nada así.

–Hay algo que debo confesaros – dijo de pronto – . Pero no aquí, seguidme, todos – dijo señalando a las dos chicas.

Caminaron por un estrecho y largo pasillo de paredes blancas, con algún que otro cuadro de paisajes que decoraban el lugar, hasta que llegaron a unas enormes puertas blancas con detalles bordados en oro. La mujer se posicionó frente a estas, y al sentir la presencia de la corona, se abrieron de par en par, dejándolos entrar a una habitación ocupada por una enorme mesa y sillas de marfil, donde todos se sentaron.

–El día de la ejecución del caballero – comenzó a decir – , sucedieron muchas cosas extrañas e inexplicables para cualquier habitante del Reino, pero no para mí.

Aquella mañana me decidí a visitar al preso, para avisarle de que sería ejecutado por supuesta traición y por el asesinato de unos cuántos guardias, porque ya no podíamos tolerar más ese comportamiento, por muy amado que fuera de mi hija, la princesa. Más tarde, volví a visitarlo, porque no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo noté raro y él en ningún momento habló. Justo antes de la ejecución, descubrí que era otro quién trataba de morir en nombre del caballero, y como la ejecución iba a ser obra mía, decidí enviar al suplantador al Rosal de cristal por encubrimiento de un asesino

Roseelle abrió mucho los ojos.

–¡Entonces Cloner sí puede ser él caballero roro!

–Eso quiere decir que hay un joven al que ella fue a buscar que no es realmente su amado ¿no? – preguntó Tori.

–Exacto – sentenció la reina – . Bueno, ya que estáis aquí – se levantó de pronto – . ¿Por qué no visitáis el palacio? Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con las hadas, así que... – ambas chicas se levantaron y le dieron las gracias, luego, salieron del palacio.

–Me parece increíble la de mentiras que le dijeron a la princesa – susurró Tori.

–Yo jamás se lo perdonaría – murmuró – . Oye, ¿qué miramos? Porque no sabemos dónde está nada.

–Eso es cierto... – Tori miró a su al rededor. De pronto, su vista se detuvo en una enorme puerta, parecida a de la que acababan de salir – .¿Qué tal ahí?

–Vamos – las dos chicas caminaron hasta la puerta, la cuál se abrió de golpe al sentir la presencia de ambas chicas – . Qué... extraño.

–Quizás... La reina nos haya abierto todas las puertas – propuso Tori.

–Sí, quizás.

Ambas entraron en la sala, la cuál era exactamente igual que las demás, excepto por su contenido.

Sobre unos pequeños pilares, tallados a piedra, se encontraban diversas estatuas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres y hadas, y algún que otro niño.

–Increíble... ¿Habrán sido gente importante? – susurró Ichigo observando a su alrededor.

–Es lo más probable, ¿por qué sino se molestarían en montar todo esto?

–No sé – susurró – . Son enormes.

–Y preciosas – añadió Tori antes de irse caminando, sin darse cuenta, hacia un extremo de la sala, mientras que Ichigo, por su parte, la imitaba yéndose al centro final de la sala.

Cuando llegó al final de la habitación, por la parte derecha, la peliazul notó algo extraño en la pared, y movida por la curiosidad, empujó un poco esta, abriendo una misteriosa puerta hacia otra sala, a la cuál, no pudo evitar entrar.

La habitación estaba recubierta de un papel azul claro, casi blanco, y tenía columnas blancas en cada una de las esquinas, cada una con una única rosa azul de cristal.

En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba una estatua, también subida a un pedestal.

A diferencia de las que había encontrado en el anterior salón, estaba estaba coloreada y vestida.

Llevaba un largo traje azul claro, con una abertura a la izquierda, dónde se veía la pierna pintada de la estatua femenina. La parte alta tenía los hombros descubiertos y un lazo blanco en el centro, con largas cintas del mismo color, a la altura de la cintura, se notaba que, por la parte trasera, había un lazo.

El cabello de la estatua era blanco, ondulado y estaba suelto, aunque este se notaba que sí estaba hecho de piedra.

Tori intentó verle el rostro a la estatua, pero apenas podía ver un color azulado en la parte que serían los ojos, debido claro está, a la gran altura de la estatua.

–Es... increíble – susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.

Estiró el brazo hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos el vestido de la estatua, entonces, fue cuando notó una inscripción en el pedestal, pero sus letras estaban en otro idioma que ella no era capaz de leer, sin embargo, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le tomó una foto, tanto a la estatua como a la inscripción.

–Me pregunto qué dirá – susurró viendo los símbolos.

"Η μεγάλη βασίλισσα της Ελευθερίας."

*****Fuera de la habitación**

–Mmm, esta habitación es muy grande – susurró Ichigo mientras se acercaba hasta la pared final, la cuál ya podía divisar. Tras caminar unos cuántos minutos más llegó hasta donde se encontraba una enorme estatua de marfil, vestida con un traje rosado.

El traje, por la parte superior, era pegado al cuerpo de la estatua y de un color rosado muy débil, además tenía unas tiras rosadas agarradas a él que llegaban a los brazos, envolviéndolos sin cubrirlos del todo, y al final del hombro, formaban unos lazos con cintas del mismo color. Además, la parte superior, contaba con un escote con forma de corazón que recordaba, en cierto modo, al traje de Cure Strawberry.

La parte inferior, a partir de la cadera, se abría totalmente, y poco a poco, mostrando las piernas de la estatua, de marfil, pero el vestido continuaba por detrás con una larga cola rosada. Las piernas de la estatua, al igual que los brazos, estaban rodeadas de una cinta rosada, y en los muslos se formaba un lazo.

En cuanto al cabello de la estatua de marfil, a pesar de estar hecho de piedra, tenía un efecto que parecía real, era largo, y se podía notar que blanco, y estaba suelto, menos dos largos mechones no muy gruesos que estaban trenzados. Además, la estatua, portaba una tiara en la frente con un cristal pintado de color rosado.

Bajo la estatua, en el pedestal, se encontraban escritos unos símbolos, y al igual que su amiga pero sin saberlo, Ichigo sacó una foto, tanto de la estatua como de las letras:

"Η μεγάλη θεά της ζωής."

*****En otro lugar del palacio.**

–¿Dónde se habrán metido yuu? – preguntó el hada preocupada.

–¡A saber, seguro que están haciendo tonterías muki! – exclamó la otra hada.

–No pueden haber ido muy lejos roro.

–Cierto, tampoco nos demoramos mucho hablando – dijo Lord Raito.

–Sea como sea, debemos encontrarlas antes de que puedan correr peligro – dijo la Reina.

–No creo que puedan correr peligro sus vidas aquí su majestad, yuu.

–Realmente, pueden. Hay cosas que guardan una magia muy peligrosa, temo que se hayan metido en algún lugar con ellas.

–Sea como sea – dijo Lord Raito – . Están perdidas, mandaré una orden de búsqueda y...

–¡Ahí! – señaló Roseelle la habitación del fondo del pasillo – . La puerta está abierta.

–¡Pero es imposible! Nadie puede entrar ahí, esa puerta nunca se abre, sea quién sea...

–Quizás los humanos puedan abrirla muki – interrumpió el hada a su reina.

–No creo que posean tanta magia, ser Pretty Cure es algo increíble, pero nadie ha tenido el poder suficiente para entrar en esa habitación, sólo la Diosa podía entrar ahí sin problemas, mientras que las demás reinas, cuando mueren pueden pasar, pero, un humano común, no podría, no debería, entrar ahí.

De pronto, se oyó un grito dentro de la habitación.

–¡Están ahí yuu! – dijo el hada.

–¡Hay que ayudarlas! – intervino Lord Raito.

Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran entrar, las puertas de la habitación se cerraron de par en par, y pocos segundos después, las dos chicas aparecieron mágicamente en el pasillo.

–La habitación las ha sacado sola – susurró la Reina.

–¡Chicas roro!

Ichigo y Tori se levantaron, confusas, sin saber lo que había sucedido.

–¿Qué pasó ahí dentro muki? – inquirió el hada.

–No lo sé – susurró Tori – . Sólo recuerdo haber entrado a la habitación azul, y estaba esa enorme estatua azul.

–Yo sólo recuerdo haber contemplado la estatua rosada que hay al final de la habitación.

–Y, claro, también recuerdo haberla tocado – dijeron ambas al unísono.

–¡No, no se pueden tocar esas estatuas! – dijo la Reina – . ¡Es peligroso!

–¿Quiénes son roro?

–Son las estatuas de los grandes poderes, y de la familia real, además de las hadas guías, a pesar de que han muerto, conservan toda su energía mágica, y un sólo roce podría hacer que matara a cualquiera. Sea como sea, habéis tenido suerte – decretó.

–Pero, ¿por qué gritasteis? – preguntó Lord Raito.

–Nosotras no gritamos – respondió Ichigo – . Gritó algo que volaba al vernos encontrándonos en medio del salón.

–¿Algo que volaba roro?

–Quizás un hada yuu.

–Pero, ¿qué haría un hada ahí dentro que siga viva muki?

–Es muy extraño – susurró la reina – . Me temo que seguirá siendo un misterio. No podéis volver a entrar o vuestras vidas correrán peligro. Y yo no puedo entrar.

–Pero,.. Deberíamos sacar a esa hada de ahí roro.

–No es lo más fiable – intervino Lord Raito – . Si ha vivido ahí toda su vida es por algo, quizás sea algún tipo de guardián o fuerza que protege la sala, quizás sea esa hada la que impida la entrada al salón, a lo mejor se despistó y por eso dejó que ellas entrasen.

–Quizás, es lo más probable – dijo la reina – . Ya habéis estado demasiado tiempo aquí, tenéis que volver – al pronunciar estas palabras, fue como si ambas recordaran una última cosa.

–Saqué una foto y... – dijeron ambas al unísono, parándose al notar que la otra también hablaba.

–¿Una foto roro?

–¿Está mal? – preguntó Ichigo.

–No creo... – dijo la reina – . ¿Podemos verlas?

Ambas sacaron sus móviles, y Tori fue la primera en mostrar la suya.

–No entiendo qué está puesto ahí...

–Son letras griegas – dijo la reina – . Significan, en vuestro idioma, "La gran reina de la Libertad"

–¿Quién es yuu?

–Fue una antigua Reina que dominó el reino hace muchos años, se la conoce porque liberó el reino de las garras del Reino oscuro, el que domina ahora la Golden Queen – explicó Lord Raito. Ichigo mostró las fotografías que había sacado.

–Ahí está escrito "La gran diosa de la Vida" – tradujo la reina - . Se dice que hace años, fue la que creó los Reinos de Cristal y oscuro, se dice que dio la vida a ambos reinos. Ellas dos son de épocas muy diferentes, pero hicieron grandes cosas las dos, y fueron grandes reinas. No todos los que están ahí hicieron grandes cosas, pero ellas, la gran reina de la Libertad, y la diosa de la Vida, son destacables entre otras más. Sus nombres reales eran Liberty y Zoís, respectivamente.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo muki?

–Como por ejemplo, Lumière, la Reina de la luz, o quizás Divinità, la Reina de las cosas mágicas. También había otra más, llamada Astrologie, ella tenía increíbles poderes sobre astrología. Son las más destacadas, recuerdo haber estudiado algunas más pero, ahora no las recuerdo.

–Oh, cierto – dijo Ichigo de pronto – . ¿Cuántas Rosas de cristal existen?

–Las rosas de cristal... Nadie sabe exactamente cuántas son con exactitud, pero, se cree que están basadas todas en los colores del arco iris, pero estoy segura que existen cinco Rosas de cristal básicas: La rosa, la azul, la amarilla, la verde y la naranja. No recuerdo más, lo siento.

–¿Podrían haber más Rosas de cristal y por lo tanto Pretty Cures? – inquirió Tori.

–Sí y sí. Aún si juntas sólo unas pocas, tienen un gran poder – sentenció.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo noveno**

*****En el instituto de Ichigo.**

–Bien. ¡Se terminó! – gritó Akane de pronto.

–¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ichigo acercándose a sus amigas.

–Yuki no quiere hacerse el examen médico – explicó Ai – . Y Akane le dice que es necesario, y tiene planeado arrastrarla.

–¿Era hoy? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en su asiento, detrás de Ai.

–Sí, además hoy nos cambian de asientos – intervino Yuki.

–Entonces, pronto será el segundo examen ¿no? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Sí, la semana que viene – dijo Akane.

–Y después serán los exámenes del primer mes – explicó Ai – . Así que estas últimas semanas de Mayo son una distracción.

–Entiendo – Ichigo se tumbó sobre su mesa – . ¿Entonces no vamos a poder quedar?

–Por eso dije que teníamos que ir el otro fin de semana – replicó Akane – . Ahora no podemos.

–Mirad el lado bueno de las cosas, ya estamos más cerca de que se acabe el curso – sonrió Yuki. Sus amigas le enviaron unas cuántas miradas asesinas.

–¡Quedan todavía dos trimestres y un mes más de este! Por no decir que apenas hemos empezado este mes – se quejó Ichigo.

–Bueno, pero mañana es el último día de clases antes de la Golden Week – dijo Akane.

–En realidad, pasado mañana no es festivo, ¿no? – preguntó Ai.

–Presidenta – intervino Hiro, acercándose a las chicas – . Mañana es el día de la constitución, día festivo sí.

–¡Entonces podemos quedar! – saltó Ichigo.

–Pero se acercan los exámenes, Sakurai-san – dijo Hiro.

–¡No pasa nada! ¿A qué no, chicas? – Akane y Yuki se miraron, luego asintieron, Ai las imitó – . Entonces quedemos.

–Yo he oído que algunos chicas de clase iban a ir a Hinamatsuri que se va a celebrar en el distrito Minami – respondió Hiro.

–¿Por qué no vamos, también? – propuso Ai – . Hiro podría venir con nosotras.

–¿¡Oh!? ¡Y-Yo... estoy bien! ¡N-No importa si no queréis que vaya!

–Es que queremos que vayas – respondió Ai – . ¿A qué no importa?

–Claro que no, cuántos más mejor – dijo Ichigo.

–¿Ah, sí? – intervino Haru – . ¿Entonces puedo ir yo también?

–¡I-Ichihara-san! – susurró Yuki nerviosa.

–¡Claro! – dijo Ai.

–¿Importa si llevo a una amiga? – preguntó. Ai movió la cabeza.

–Es más, ¿por qué no invitamos a Mizuirohara-san? – propuso Ai.

–¡Guay, entonces la invitaré! – dijo Ichigo.

*****Horas más tarde**

–Y por eso tienes que venir con nosotras – explicó Ichigo tras una larga charla.

–Bien, acepto – sentenció Tori – . Pero, ya que vamos a un festival, ¿podría invitar a Ikki?

–Por supuesto – sonrió – . ¿Quién es Ikki?

–Es mi novio – dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿¡TÚ QUÉ QUÉ!? – gritó de pronto – . ¿¡Desde cuando!?

–Pues, como desde hace un año y poco – respondió.

–¿Y por qué no lo sabía?

–¿No lo sabías? – la chica negó con la cabeza – . Ah, bueno... No sé. Entonces, puede ir, ¿verdad?

–Sí – se mantuvo unos segundos callada – Oye Tori... – dijo de pronto.

–¿Sí? – dijo antes de tomar un poco de zumo.

–Tú e Ikki... ¿Lo han hecho? – de pronto, Tori se atragantó con el líquido y comenzó a toser – . ¿¡Estás bien!?

–¿¡H-Hacerlo!? – gritó de pronto mientras su cara enrojecía considerablemente.

–Sí. ¿Qué se siente?

–E-Esto... Yo... esto... pues... N-No creo que debas preguntar e-esas cosas... Y-Ya lo averiguarás... s-supongo... P-Pero... está... – tosió forzadamente – … esto...

–¿Acaso Ikki y tú aún no se han besado? – preguntó inocente a los pensamientos de su amiga.

–¿Besarnos? – el color de sus mejillas disminuyó – . Claro que nos hemos besado...

–Ah, pero entonces, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

–Creí que habías preguntado otra cosa... – Ichigo frunció el ceño – . Está bien si es con la persona que te gusta, supongo.

–Ah... Qué suerte, tienes a alguien que te gusta – suspiró – . Yo también quiero encontrar el amor.

–Seguro que lo encontrarás pronto, o quizás ya lo hayas encontrado y no lo sepas – sonrió.

–¿Como que me guste alguien y no lo sepa? – Tori movió la cabeza en señal de no.

–Como que ya hayas encontrado a esa persona pero no te hayas dado cuenta de que será esa persona de la que te vas a enamorar – explicó – . Al menos así me pasó con Ikki.

–Ah, seguro que será una bonita historia que le contarás a tus hijos – Tori movió la cabeza tratando de apartar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza – . ¿Uh?

–Sí, una bonita historia.

*****Unos días más tarde, en Minami-ku, Sapporo.**

–¡Esto es geniaaal! – gritó Ichigo a la entrada del festival, vestida con Yukata.

–Va, va Ichigo-san, relájate – dijo Ai tratando de calmarla.

–No hay solución Takashi-san – dijo Ai – . Traté de hacer que parase de cantar su canción de la felicidad en el tren, pero es imposible – dijo con una sonrisa.

–Tengo la sensación de que no da tanto miedo – dijo Yuki susurrándole al oído de Akane.

–No lo es, si es muy simpática – respondió.

–Mmm... Tengo la sensación de que falta alguien – dijo Hiro.

–¿Algún compañero vuestro? – preguntó Ikki.

–¡Ah, claro! – dijo Yuki – . Falta Ichihara-kun.

–Dijo que vendría con una chica – soltó de pronto Akane. Yuki asintió, algo deprimida.

–¡Sí, es cierto pero...!¡No me rendiré! – Ichigo frunció el ceño.

–¿Acaso te gusta ese tonto de Haru? – preguntó Ichigo. Los demás la miraron.

–¿De verdad te diste cuenta ahora? – preguntó Ai – . Se le notaba mucho en el autobús cada vez que nombraba su nombre.

–Ah, pues no... – Ichigo miró a Yuki – . ¡No dejes que ese ser te corrompa por dentro! – dijo tomándola por los hombros exageradamente – . ¡Es un demonio!

–¿Quién es un demonio? – dijo Haru apareciendo tras Ichigo, iba junto a una chica.

Ichigo se giró y observó a la pareja, su rostro se iluminó.

–¡Yoake-san! – dijo Ichigo yendo a saludarla, ignorando al mismo tiempo a Haru.

–Ah, tú eras la chica del otro día, Sakurai-san.

–Sí, pero puedes llamarme Ichigo – sonrió.

–Y tú a mí Koko.

–¡Vaya! – dijo Ai – . Tu novia e Ichigo han hecho buenas migas.

–¡No es mi novia! – reprochó de pronto – . Es una vecina, nada más.

–Pero el otro día fue a buscarte a clase – dijo Ichigo – . Parecía que ibais a una cita.

–¡No íbamos a una cita! – respondió Haru brusco – . Es que nuestros institutos están muy cerca.

–Ya, claro... – Yuki bajó la cabeza al oír los comentarios.

–¡Bueno, entremos ya! – dijo Ikki tirando de la mano de Tori – . Vamos, quiero capturar peluches para ti.

–¡Qué bonito! – dijo Ichigo – . ¡Sí, iré a pasear por el festival! ¡Vamos chicas! – dijo empujando a sus amigas – . ¡Y Hiro! – dijo tirando del brazo del chico – . ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

*****Un rato más tarde**

–Mmm... ¿Dónde se habrán metido las demás? – susurró Ichigo mientras caminaba sola por el festival.

–Hola bonita – dijo un chico interponiéndose en su camino – . ¿No quieres un poco de compañía? El festival es aburrido si vas por ahí sola.

–No – respondió – . No quiero compañía – lo ignoró y siguió caminando – . Lo que me faltaba un pesado – susurró para sí. El chico se puso a su lado.

–Oh, vamos. ¡Estás sola! Estar sola es aburrido, ven conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho... – susurró poniendo un brazo en el hombro de la chica de forma descarada.

–¡Dije que no! – Ichigo tomó el brazo del joven, y usando los conocimientos de pelea que había aprendido de Pretty Cure, le movió el brazo con gran fuerza y lo empujó – . ¡Y déjame en paz!

–¡Niña tonta! – dijo mientras se levantaba con la mano en alto, dispuesto a darle un golpe en la mejilla.

–¿¡Quieres pelea, estúpido!? – gritó la chica poniéndose en guardia.

El muchacho bajó la mano a una gran velocidad, pero antes de que pudiera rozar ni siquiera el cabello de la chica una mano masculina detuvo el golpe.

–¿Podrías dejarla en paz, estúpido? – dijo Haru.

El joven se soltó bruscamente y se marchó hacia la parte del bosque de mala gana.

–Y tú – miró a Ichigo, la cuál se volvió hacia él – . ¡Deja de causar problemas!

–¡Nadie te mandó a ayudarme! – le reprochó, de pronto su peinado se soltó y su cabello cayó como en cascada – . Con lo que me costó hacerme el peinado – susurró.

Las mejillas de Haru tomaron un color rojizo y al momento apartó la mirada.

–Te queda mejor así.

–¿Suelto? – preguntó. Haru tosió forzadamente.

–Sí – suspiró – . Tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

–Eso mismo trataba de hacer, listillo – dijo tratando de volver a hacerse el peinado.

Haru colocó una mano encima de las suyas, para evitar que se hiciese el peinado.

–Ya te dije que así estás más... – se calló unos segundos – , guapa – susurró muy bajito después.

–¿Más qué?

–¡Nada!

–Mira que eres raro...

–¡Hola! – una joven vestida con un cosplay de muñeca se colocó al lado de ambos – . ¿Estáis disfrutando del festival? – ambos chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo – . ¡Ah, que linda pareja! – tomó algo de una caja que llevaba a cuestas – . Tened, esto es para ambos. Simboliza el amor – sonrió dándoles dos pequeñas rosas de plástico – . Nunca hay dos parejas iguales de rosas – dijo señalando que el tallo de plástico de ambas rosas tenía unas figuras en negro – . Disfruten del festival – dijo antes de desaparecer.

–Son bonitas – dijo Ichigo mirando las rosas – , pero...

–¿Pero?

–¡Tú y yo no somos pareja! – dijo de pronto.

Haru se giró y vio como las amigas de Ichigo se acercaba. Se colocó la rosa en la camisa y se despidió con la mano de la pelirrosa, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Segundos más tarde, Ichigo consiguió divisar a sus amigas.

–¡Chicas! – las saludó.

–¡Ichigo! – la reprendió Ai – . ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–Es que vi una cosa muy bonita – dijo sacando algo de su bolso – . Mirad – les mostró un llavero de un oso de peluche con un enorme corazón rosa con los kanjis de ''Suki'', gustar – . ¿No es bonito?

–¿No es esos los que vendía un hombre a la entrada? – preguntó Yuki.

–Sí, había dicho algo sobre ellos... Ahora no recuerdo el qué – dijo Akane.

–El hombre decía – soltó Hiro de pronto – , que si comprabas un llavero, te sucedería algo bueno, en cuánto al tema sentimental amoroso, pero, es básicamente imposible – rió.

–Mmm... Yo no lo creo así – dijo Ichigo – . ¡Seguro que algún momento de mi vida me ocurrirá algo bueno con el amor!

–Bueno... Diciéndolo así... Supongo que en algún momento de tu vida – dijo Hiro.

–Entonces no es una mentira de verdad, no se sabe cuándo, pero sucederá ¿No? – dijo Ai.

–¡Sí! – respondió Ichigo.

*****En otro lugar **

–¿Por qué no están por aquí? – susurró Luna observando a su al rededor – Estúpidas Pretty Cure. No aparecen cuando una quiere matarlas y destruirlas para siempre – suspiró. Bajó del cielo y comenzó a caminar por la calle, entre la gente, todos parecían realmente animados – . Qué extraño... La gente está realmente entusiasmada por algo... Es... Horrible.

–Yo también hubiera querido ir con Ichigo – prestó atención a la conversación a su derecha – . Pero claro, iba con sus amigos. ¡No podía simplemente colarme! Habría estado mal. Además estoy segura de que iría algún chico, y yo no quería ser una molestia para mi hija, ¿entiendes?

–¿Y a dónde fueron? – preguntó la otra mujer.

–Al festival de Minami-ku – respondió.

–Ichigo – susurró para sí Luna – . Así la llamaba la otra... No tengo tiempo que perder.

*****En Minami-ku**

–Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido Haru – susurró Koko – . Dijo que iría a buscar a Ichigo, pero parece más bien que se ha perdido con ella – suspiró.

–Quizás aparezcan pronto – dijo Tori – , podríamos ir buscando a los demás. No sabemos ni dónde se han metido.

–Pero tampoco los conocemos muy bien, ¿no? ¿Sería apropiado? – preguntó Ikki.

–No nos queda otro remedio, además, imaginaos que Haru se ha quedado con los demás y espera que los encontremos – dijo Tori – , será mejor que quedarnos quietos.

–Sí, en eso tienes razón. Sólo espero que no le de por separarse y buscarnos – comentó Koko.

–No creo.

Haru caminó entre la multitud, confuso. Se había perdido.

–Maldición – susurró para sí mismo – . Sólo espero que Ichigo no se haya perdido, espero que viese a las chicas.

Mientras caminaba desorientado, una joven de cabello rubio chocó contra él.

–Ah, lo siento – se disculpó Haru – . No te había visto – Tomó a la chica por los hombros y la apartó un poco de él – . ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que no respondía.

–Sí... – Luna levantó la cabeza. Vaya suerte la suya.

Primero se perdía buscando a dos chicas con pelo peculiar, y ahora se chocaba de narices con un chico, así no podría encontrar a las dos Pretty Cure.

Miró al joven. No era mucho más mayor que ella, quizás unos un año como mucho, aunque en cuanto a la altura le sacaba bastante. Era atractivo y fuerte. Además, tenía una rosa artificial decorando su ropa, era simplemente: Perfecto.

Sonrió ladinamente y se alejó del chico lo suficiente para contemplarlo, luego elevó su anillo e invocó un trueno que le dio de lleno en el corazón del joven.

Tomó algo de su bolsillo con lo que potenció la posesión del joven, entonces, una especie de humo blanco salió del cuerpo del chico y la rosa que tenía de decoración se elevó en el cielo, fusionándose con el humo blanco, formando un nuevo y poderoso Arukurai.

El cuál, a diferencia de los anteriores sí era capaz de actuar por su cuenta, sin que ella le ordenase atacar, además de ser capaz de robar un alma para siempre, o lo que es lo mismo, matar a los seres humanos.

–¡Cubre este mundo de desgracias! – dijo elevándose en el cielo – . ¡Almas de los seres humanos! ¡Ahora sois mías! – dijo extendiendo las manos y luego cerrándolas repetidas veces. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el festival estaba lleno de cuerpos fríos y grises de personas, además de pequeños Arukurai, más el gran Arukurai del chico que había poseído – . No tardarán en aparecer – se dijo a sí misma mientras reía.

–Iré al baño, ya vuelvo – dijo Koko dirigiéndose a los servicios públicos.

–Vale, te esperamos – respondió Tori – . Bueno, ahora estamos solos...

–Los dos solos – respondió Ikki con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vamos – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de puntillas.

–Te quiero – susurró antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Y yo a... – dijo separándose. Cortó su frase al ver como el cuerpo de su novio caía al suelo – .¡Ikki! – gritó – . ¡Ikki, despierta! – gritó. Levantó la vista y vio que todo el mundo estaba igual – . Esto sólo puede significar una cosa – su mirada se oscureció – . Nos atacan de nuevo.

–¡Tori! – gritó una joven yendo hacia ella – . ¡Todas las personas...! – se calló al ver que Tori sostenía el cuerpo de Ikki – . Supongo que lo habrás notado.

–Sí – respondió – . Todo esto es obra de ellos – miró a su amiga – . Ichigo – la joven asintió.

–¡Yuhime, Romuki! – los llamó la pelirrosa. Al momento sus dos broches se iluminaron dentro de sus respectivas mochilas – . ¡Vamos allá!

––¡Rosas de cristal! – gritaron al unísono – . ¡Double change to Pretty Cure! – al momento una luz rosada que cambiaba al azul las envolvió.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Strawberry! ¡La Pretty Cure de la vida y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal rosada! – dijo la joven tomando su pose habitual.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Aile! ¡La Pretty Cure que vuela libre por el cielo azul y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal azul! – dijo la otra imitando a la primera.

–¡Las dos míticas rosas, las guardianas de cristal! ¡Nosotras somos Pretty Cure! ¡En busca de las Rosas de cristal! – dijeron ambas cures al unísono mientras miraban al horizonte.

–No tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Strawberry – . Debemos encontrar al Arukurai y derrotarlo cuanto antes.

–Sí – asintió Aile – . Separe... – antes de terminar la frase, unos cuántos Arukurai la rodearon.

–¡Claro! Como ha poseído a todo el festival hay más de un Arukurai...

–¿Entonces debemos purificarlos a todos? – preguntó.

–Sí muki – intervino el hada.

–Les noto algo extraños yuu.

–¿Extraños? – Strawberry los miró – . Son más bajos de lo normal.

–Me refiero a su energía yuu.

–Yuhime tiene razón muki. Parecen diferentes muki.

–Tienen más energía yuu. Parece como si hubieran encontrado el modo de absorber todo el alma en sí yuu. Es peligroso yuu.

–Exacto, lo es – dijo Luna apareciendo de la nada sobre un puesto de algodón de azúcar – . Estos Arukurai son más poderosos. Absorben toda el alma de la persona en menos de una hora...

–Si absorben todo el alma,... ¿No podrían matarlos? – dijo Strawberry. Luna sonrió.

–¡Ahí la cuestión Strawberry! – dijo Aile – . ¡Quiere matar a los humanos!

–¡No, jamás te lo permitiré! – de pronto, un Arukurai gigante se colocó tras los demás. Este tenía la forma de una rosa artificial de color rosada y un tallo de plástico con unas formas – . Esas formas y esa rosa... – miró el Arukurai – . Ese Arukurai es del alma de... – su rostro se tornó a uno preocupado.

–¿Strawberry? – preguntó Aile mirando a su amiga.

–¡Haru! – gritó – . ¡Tenemos que purificar el gran Arukurai! ¡O si no Haru podría morir!

–¡Vamos! – Aile se elevó en el cielo – . ¡Explosión múltiple! – gritó poniendo las manos en dirección a los Arukurai pequeños y lanzando pequeñas alas cortantes de color azul. Al instante, los Arukurai cayeron al suelo, saliendo varias almas de ellos.

–¡Bien hecho Aile yuu! – la animó el hada.

–¡Allá voy! – dijo cayendo sobre un Arukurai – . Anda... ¿Este no es...? ¿Ikki? – miró el Arukurai de su novio, tenía unos labios rojizos enormes – . ¿Esto es por haberlo besado antes? – rió – . Qué estúpido – . Pretty Cure Blue Explosion**! **– invocó el ataque contra el Arukurai de su novio y el alma de este no tardó en salir – . Ya estás sano y a salvo – sonrió mientras veía el alma posarse sobre su novio – . Bien, ahora... – se giró mirando a los demás Arukurai que la vigilaban – . ¡Voy a por vosotros!

Strawberry contempló el Arukurai gigante con forma de rosa, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, tenía que salvar a ese estúpido antes de que corriese el riesgo de que muriese.

–No permitiré que muera – tenía una larga fila de Arukurai frente a ella, pero no iba a rendirse – . ¡Al ataque! – gritó mientras arremetía contras las bestias y les atacaba a base de golpes y patadas – . ¡Línea límite..! – invocó Strawberry juntando el dedo índice y el dedo corazón para crear una gran línea rosada que se interpuso entre ella y los Arukurai – . ¡Al ataque! – colocó sus dos manos al frente y de la misma línea comenzaron a salir burbujas de agua que envolvieron a los Arukurai y que segundos después explotaron, liberando almas – . Haru... – susurró mirando la gran fila de Arukurai que tenía por delante – chicos,... ¡Resistid!

–Es hora de intervenir – Luna bajó del techo de la caseta y creó una barrera negra que capturó a las dos Pretty Cure.

–¿Eh? – Strawberry intentó avanzar en vano, puesto que había algo que le impedía avanzar – . ¿Un escudo? ¿O una barrera? – endureció la mirada – . ¡No hay nada imposible para Strawberry! – con su hombro golpeó la barrera que la rodeaba, pero esta no decayó – . Imposible...

–¿Qué es esto? – Aile puso las manos al frente, tocando la barrera – . Pretty Cure... Blue Explosion! – invocó su ataque, pero la barrera no desaparecía – . Blue Explosion! – lo intentó de nuevo, pero parecía inútil.

Luna chasqueó los dedos, y ambas guerreras cayeron al suelo.

–Me encuentro débil... – susurró Aile.

–Es como si... no tuviese energía – murmuró Strawberry tratando de levantarse en vano.

–No puedo...

–… seguir luchando – terminó la frase la líder – . No...

–puedo más... – susurró Aile cayendo al suelo.

Segundos después Strawberry cayó también al suelo.

–Y hasta aquí llegó vuestra vida como Pretty cure – rió sonoramente.

–¡Cure Strawberry muki! ¡Resiste muki!

–¡Aile! ¡No decaigas yuu!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo décimo**

–¡Es inútil, hadas estúpidas! – gritó Luna – . ¡El poder de Pretty Cure ha sido completamente anulado!

–¿Cuánto habrá pasado ya...? – susurró Strawberry.

De pronto, la joven abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en el vacío blanco, flotando.

–¿Dónde estoy? – susurró.

–En un lugar donde es imposible escapar – respondió una voz femenina y brusca.

–¿No puedo salir de aquí?

–Es imposible. Ya es tarde para todo el mundo. ¡El mundo que conociste ya no existe! ¡La oscuridad inundará el mundo de desgracias, tristeza, odio...! – rió sonoramente la voz.

–Pero... ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y mi familia?

–Ellos ya no existen más. Todos han muerto. ¡Todos! – rugió la voz.

–Haru... ¿Haru también?

–¡Todos! – gritó de nuevo.

–¿Ya no les volveré a ver? ¿Nunca más? – sentía como unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

–Jamás – sentenció la voz.

–Las personas a las que quiero ya no están... – susurró mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su transformación comenzó a desaparecer, y se quedó cubierta sólo por un vestido largo y blanco, poco después, su peinado también despareció y su pelo adoptó su forma común, suelto y largo. Luego, su broche de rosa oscureció y una grieta apareció a la mitad.

Se abrazó a sí misma buscando el propio calor de su cuerpo.

–Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar, ríndete – dijo la voz.

–No hay nada... por lo que luchar... – repitió – … Rendirme...

Un pétalo de una rosa rosada cayó en su cabello, ella lo tomó.

–Es precioso – susurró – , se parece a la rosa que nos dio aquella chica... – tocó su vestido hasta encontrar un bolsillo de donde sacó la flor falsa – . Ella no ha desaparecido aún. Ella no se ha rendido aún...

–¿Dónde estoy? – susurró Aile mirando a su alrededor – . Todo esto es tan... tranquilo y pacífico...

–Estás en un lugar de donde jamás podrás escapar – dijo una voz.

–¿Jamás? – susurró débilmente.

–Jamás. Y el mundo y las personas que conocen ya no existirán más.

–No existirán más...

–Así es... Debes rendirte...

–Rendirme...

–¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para volver a recuperar tu mundo! ¡Ya es imposible!

–Pero... ¡Yo salvé a Ikki! – protestó.

–¿Y qué más da? – dijo la voz – . No importa cuántas veces lo salves, volverá a caer en nuestras garras, en las garras de la oscuridad y la soledad del abismo. Ríndete de una vez.

Su transformación desapareció por completo de pronto.

–Debo... rendirme – susurró.

Su cabello volvió a ser el mismo que solía ser normalmente, y su broche azul cielo se oscureció de negro y se abrió una grieta en él.

–No hay nada por lo que luchar ahora...

–Eso es – dijo la voz – , continua.

–Ya no queda nadie quién me espere, nadie que me quiera, absolutamente nadie. Estoy completamente sola en el abismo – dijo. Abrió los ojos de pronto – . Sola.

–Eso es, sola, destinada a vagar por el abismo como un alma muerta más.

–Destinada a vagar por el abismo, como un alma muerta más – repitió – . Sola. Eternamente sola. En el abismo... De donde no se puede escapar.

–Eso es.

Un pétalo de rosa azul cayó en sus manos.

–Sola, igual que este pétalo. Destinada a vagar eternamente por el abismo. En completa soledad y sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar – suspiró – . Pero... Yo llegué aquí... – dijo al rato – . y si yo llegué aquí, puedo salir.

-¡No, no puedes! – gritó la voz.

–Sí. Yo puedo salir de aquí – su broche recobró su color – . ¡Yo soy Cure Aile! ¡La Pretty Cure de la libertad y del viento! ¡Puedo salir de aquí! ¡No me voy a rendir jamás! ¡No importa lo que le pase al mundo o la humanidad si yo estoy ahí para arreglarlo! ¡Y no estoy sola! ¡Jamás lo estoy! ¡Yuhime! – gritó de pronto. El pétalo que sostenía en las manos se transformó en el hada.

–Te diste cuenta yuu. Yuhime nunca abandona a los amigos yuu.

–Yo tampoco te abandonaré – abrazó al hada y su transformación volvió – .¡Me dan igual los obstáculos que se me pongan delante! ¡Yo los saltaré y seguiré adelante! ¡No importan los problemas que se interpongan en mi camino, yo los solucionaré, les haré frente y jamás perderé la esperanza, ni la alegría, ni el amor! ¡Porque no importa si me siento sola! ¡Siempre hay gente aquí! – puso la mano en su corazón – . ¡Y además! – rugió – . ¡A la Pretty Cure que es libre no se la debe de atar!

De pronto el abismo se partió en pedazos y apareció en el mundo humano, sin una barrera que la envolviera.

–¡Imposible! – gritó Luna.

Cure Aile juntó sus manos:

–La Pretty Cure que vuela libre por el cielo azul... ¡Libre como el viento! ¡Cure Aile! ¡La mítica rosa azul de los milagros!

–¡Así se habla, Tori! – gritó una voz, una voz que la chica conocía muy bien.

Se giró hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, Ikki estaba ahí, corriendo a su lado.

–Lo has descubierto...

–No podía no hacerlo – respondió alegre – . No importa cuanto cambies, yo siempre te encontraré – susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente.

–Ikki...

–¡Basta! – gritó Luna – . ¡No importa si tú estás aquí! ¡Tu amiga no lo está! – rugió señalando a la dormida Strawberry.

–¡Cure Strawberry! – gritó Aile – . ¡Despierta! ¡No te rindas!

–Ignora lo que oyes... Ellos sólo quieren hacerte daño – dijo la voz.

–Ellos sólo quieren hacerme daño... – repitió.

–Eso es, ahora, ven a mí. Únete al abismo, cae ante él y ríndete.

–Me... rendi... – antes de terminar la frase, la flor de plástico se le cayó y comenzó a caer. Abrió los ojos – . No... – murmuró.

–¿Qué?

–La... rosa...

–Olvídala – dijo la voz – , es estúpida.

–Pero... Eso... me une a Haru – reprochó.

–¿Y qué? Haru está muerto – dijo con desdén.

–¡Haru no está muerto! ¡Haru y los demás están vivos dentro de mi corazón! – puso el pétalo en su corazón – . Romuki...

–Estoy aquí, junto a ti muki.

–Lo sé – susurró cariñosamente.

–¡Ellos están muertos!

–¡No! – levantó la mirada –.¡Ellos están vivos! – dijo antes de dejarse caer –. Por eso... ¡No debo perder esa rosa! – estiró las manos e intentó a bajar a mayor velocidad – ¡No la veo!

–¡No te rindas Strawberry! – oyó la voz de Aile dándole fuerzas.

–¡Es cierto! ¡No me rendiré! – entonces notó como unas alas brotaban de su espalda y le daban más fuerza para bajar. Entonces divisó la rosa y estirando los dedos consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para cogerla – . ¡Por Haru, por mis amigos, por todo el mundo! ¡Todos ellos viven en mi corazón! Porque yo soy... ¡Cure Strawberry! ¡La Pretty Cure de la vida y del agua! – al momento todo a su alrededor del abismo desapareció, y tomó de nuevo su apariencia de Pretty Cure. Entonces la barrera se rompió.

–¡Strawberry! – gritó Aile. La pelirrosa la miró y sonrió – . ¡A por ellos! – corrió a su lado.–La libertad... – susurró Aile.

–Y la vida... – continuó Strawberry.

–¡Se unen en un dúo invencible! – dijeron ambas al unísono – . ¡Pretty Cure...! Free life's attack! – un rayo azul y rosado salió desde el puño de ambas hacia los Arukurai que tenían frente a ellas, purificando todas las almas, hasta que llegó al mayor de todos.

–¡A ese jamás podréis derrotarlo! – rió Luna.

–¡Por el poder del viento! – dijo Aile mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

–¡Por el poder del agua! – dijo Strawberry imitando a su amiga.

–¡Pretty Cure...! – el ataque anterior se desvaneció de pronto – . Double explosion power! – el gran Arukurai se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Luna huyó del parque, y el alma de Haru salió volando.

–¡Tengo que encontrarlo! – dijo Strawberry dando un enorme salto para seguir al alma de Haru.

–Tú crees que Ichigo en realidad... – susurró Aile.

–¿¡Esa era Ichigo!? – gritó Ikki

–Sí... ¿No lo notaste? – el chico negó con la cabeza – . Que dulce – susurró.

–Ya... En cuanto a lo que insinuabas,... Habrá que verlo.

–Me duele por Yuki, pero, las cosas pasan así – dijo Aile volviendo a su forma normal.

–Por cierto... ¿Sois como una Superman al estilo mujer, no?

–Eso creo...

–¡Qué pasada! – dijo el chico entusiasmado. Entonces Yuhime salió de su escondite – . ¿Qué le pasó a esa ardilla? Es... azul.

–¡Yuhime no es una ardilla yuu! ¡Es una guardiana hada muy bonita yuu!

–Yuhime, este es Ikki.

–¡Ah sí yuu! Yuhime sabe quién es yuu. Pero Yuhime creía que Ikki era bueno yuu.

–¡Soy muy bueno! Soy un cacho de pan – dijo el joven.

–Yuhime no te ve comestible yuu – hizo un puchero – . Ah, sí. ¡Es un secreto yuu! ¡Lo de Pretty Cure es un secreto yuu! Jura que lo guardarás yuu.

–Lo haré, lo haré – rió – . Oye Tori, ¿no es como si tuviéramos un bebé? ¡Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo!

–¡¿Qué?! – Tori comenzó a enrojecer – . N-Nada de eso...

–Te has puesto roja – rió Ikki.

–No te burles de mí, tonto – hizo un mohín. Ikki le acarició la cabeza y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

–Y tú no te enfades, tonta.

–Ah, menos mal – dijo Ichigo viendo como Haru comenzaba a coger color – , pronto despertará. Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no quiero que piense nada raro – dijo levantándose – . Pero... Estoy segura de que en cuanto volvamos a clases se enfadará conmigo otra vez... – susurró con tristeza – , sólo hoy ha sido bueno conmigo... – acarició su cabello – . Haru... – lo miró un rato, luego bajó un poco la cabeza y depositó sobre los labios del chico un dulce roce de sus labios con los de él. Luego se separó – . Haru... – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se levantó y salió huyendo de ahí.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de él se detuvo.

–Espera un momento... ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! – gritó.

–Tranquila muki.

–¡Romuki! ¿¡Lo viste!?

–Obvio muki, estaba al lado tuvo muki. Eres realmente una pervertida muki.

–¡¿Qué he hecho?!

–Pues besar a un chico, es más, al chico que te gusta muki. ¿Qué si no? Si quieres mi opinión muki, es asqueroso verlo.

–¡He besado a Haru! – gritó.

–Exactamente... Es lo que suelen hacer los seres vivos algunas veces muki.

–¡Romuki! ¿¡No entiendes lo importante de la situación!? – tomó al hada.

–¿Qué tiene de importante muki? Es sólo un beso. Seguramente si no acabas con él lo olvidarás pronto muki.

–No Romuki... ¡Le he dado mi primer beso a Haru!

–¿Ese fue tu primer beso muki? – preguntó el hada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¡Sí! ¡Aún cuando se suponía que debería haber sido yo! ¡Le he entregado una parte muy importante de mi vida a ese estúpido de Haru!

–Pero te gustó muki.

–¿Te soy sincera?

–Sí. Aunque si me mientes yo sé que...

–Me encantó – susurró interrumpiéndolo –. ¡Pero debo olvidarlo! ¡Le gusta a Yuki! ¡Y a Koko!


	12. Chapter 12

–¡Es increíble Ichigo! – gritó Yuki – . ¿¡Cómo has podido!?

–¡¿Qué?! ¿¡YO!? – contestó nerviosa – . ¿¡Q-Qué he hecho!? – preguntó mientras por su cabeza pasaban los sucesos de unos días anteriores, en el festival.

–¡Increíble! Ese problema de matemáticas está bien – respondió – . ¡Quién iba a pensar que serías la primera en solucionarlo!

–Ah – rió forzadamente – , sí. Es fácil. Sólo tienes que plantear bien la ecuación, ¿Ves? Quiero decir, si quieres averiguar el precio real del bolígrafo y el sujeto en cuestión compró cinco, lo correcto sería 5X ¿entiendes? – Yuki asintió – , entonces le sumas el dinero de los dos lápices.

–Pero no lo pone – contestó Akane observando la explicación – , y no son iguales, no podría haber otro ''X'' ¿no?

–Es que son dos incógnitas – intervino Ai – , entonces sería 5X + 2Y.

–¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Entonces diez sería el segundo miembro? – preguntó Yuki, a lo que Ichigo asintió – . ¡Vale!

–Ahora sólo tienes que aplicar la fórmula – respondió Ichigo – . Deberías centrarte más en esto, quiero decir,... ¡Esto lo dimos en primero! – la reprendió.

–Lo siento, lo siento – sacó la lengua – , es que me he olvidado... – dijo mientras volvía a su papel.

–Bueno – dijo Ichigo levantándose – , me tengo que ir ya. Había quedado con Tori un poco más tarde. No quiero tardar demasiado – tomó sus cosas – , buena suerte con los problemas.

–¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego fresita! – se despidió Yuki alegremente.

–¡Sí, adiós! ¡Ya nos veremos mañana en clase! – dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Suspiró.

–¿Qué te pasa muki? – preguntó el hada desde su mochila.

–Es que cada vez que veo a Yuki siento que la he traicionado...

–¿Por lo del beso muki? – comentó mientras iban de camino a casa de Tori.

–Sí... – suspiró de nuevo – , no quiero ser una mala amiga por eso.

–Bueno, pero puede que ahora sea tu amiga y después no muki.

–No quisiera ser la causa de eso.

–¿A ti te gusta Haru muki? – preguntó el hada.

–No lo sé – respondió – . Pero sea como sea, tengo que olvidarme de él – añadió segundos más tarde.

–Ichigo... – musitó el hada.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Tori, la cuál los esperaba por fuera.

–Hola – saludó Ichigo.

–He estado pensando que esto es muy molesto – dijo de pronto – , si quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de Pretty Cure es muy molesto que a mi madre le dé por pasarse por casa. Así que he pensado, busquemos una base secreta.

*****En la casa de Ichigo.**

–Bien – dijo Tori nada más sentarse – , la reunión para una base secreta de Pretty cure comienza.

–Creo que Yuhime y Romuki podrían crear una base yuu – dijo el hada tomando una de las galletas de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación rosa de la líder – , no es un hechizo complicado yuu.

–¿En serio? – preguntó Tori con los ojos iluminados – ¡Pues hacedlo! Será una solución rápida y eficaz...

–Sólo tendríamos que crear un portal muki – interrumpió el hada – , a algún lugar dónde poder crear la base y listo muki.

–Pues, en ese caso... – Ichigo se levantó – . ¡A por todas! – una pequeña rosa de plástico se cayó e su bolsillo. Tori la cogió.

–Eh, Ichigo... Se te cayó esto – se la tendió. Tori notó como Ichigo se tensaba.

–Ah, sí... – se sentó y la tomó – … Tenía algo que decirte.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Tiene que ver con Haru.

*****En el reino de la Golden Queen**

–Cuatro fallos... – susurró la reina – , cuatro fallos... No has conseguido ni una sola Rosa y has fallado cuatro veces, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti, Luna? Me has decepcionado cuatro veces.

–Mi reina – susurró arrodillada – , esas malditas guerreras parecen recuperar las fuerzas cuando yo estoy a punto de ganar, y parecen tener más poder en cada batalla...

–Luna... Luna... – susurró – , mi paciencia se está agotando. No me gustan las falsas promesas, ni las personas que hacen falsas promesas. Si sigues así... – tomó su copa – , tendré que acabar de una vez por todas con tu vida... – a Luna la recorrió un escalofrío. Lo que acababa de decir su reina era que podía matarla en cualquier momento – . Ahora – Luna levantó la vista – , márchate de nuevo y acaba con las Pretty Cure.

*****En la habitación de Ichigo **

–¡Rosa de cristal azul! – invocó Tori con el broche en la mano, apuntando al frente.

–¡Rosa de cristal rosa! – invocó Ichigo, también con el broche, al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

–¡Portal guíanos hasta el lugar ideal! – gritaron ambas chicas al unísono mientras se tomaban de las manos. Los dos broches se iluminaron de forma gradual hasta que cegaron momentáneamente los ojos de ambas mientras se formaba, frente a ellas, una puerta. Cuando la luz se apagó, ambas chicas observaron que había una enorme puerta de madera con detalles de oro frente a ellas.

–¡ICHIGO! – gritó una voz femenina desde la primera planta – . ¡No grites tan alto! – la reprendió su madre. Ichigo se mordió la lengua y salió de su habitación, asomándose al espacio de las escaleras.

–¡Lo siento, mamá! – se disculpó, luego, volvió a su habitación – . No me acordaba de que estaba hoy.

–Por esas mismas cosas necesitamos nuestra base – dijo Tori – , bueno... ¿Vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva el portal? – Yuhime se colocó en su hombro.

–El portal lleva a lugares seguros yuu. Pero no se sabe dónde aparecerá yuu. Por eso cuando lo encontréis, marcaremos el sitio yuu – explicó el hada.

–¡Basta de charlas! – Ichigo se abalanzó sobre la puerta y tomó el manga – . ¡Allá vamos! – abrió la puerta con toda su fuerza y se asomó al interior de esta. Frente a ella había un enorme mar azul – . ¡¿Y esto?! – se metió de nuevo dentro de su habitación, aún con la puerta abierta.

–Bueno, se ve que es un mar tranquilo yuu...

–No creo que podamos usar eso como base – Tori suspiró – , va a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

–¡Vamos! – la animó Ichigo – , quizás encontremos un buen sitio con vistas al mar o algo así.

–Supongo que no queda más remedio – Tori sonrió. Ichigo cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla.

Ante las dos chicas había un enorme campo de nieve, hacía demasiado frío.

–Me pregunto que entiende el portal como seguro – susurró Ichigo.

–¡Déjamelo a mí! – Tori cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir pasados unos segundos.

Tras abrirla pudo divisar un enorme claro rodeado de árboles, parecidos a los de la selva, de pronto, apareció un pequeño león que paseaba alegremente. Tori cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

–¡U-Un... le-león! – Tori cogió aire y se relajó.

–Tengo una idea – Ichigo tomó la mano de Tori y la puso en el pomo – . Hagámoslo juntas – la otra chica asintió y ambas tiraron del pomo, esperando encontrar un buen lugar.

Ante ellas vieron una de las calles de Sapporo, la cuál estaba totalmente desierta, lleno de cuerpos humanos tirados en el suelo; sin pensarlo, las dos chicas se abalanzaron hacia el lugar.

–¡Esto tiene que ser cosa de Luna! – las dos chicas se miraron y asintieron.

–Ichigo... – la pelirrosa asintió a su amiga.

–¡Rosas de cristal! – gritaron al unísono – . ¡Double change to Pretty Cure! – al momento una luz rosada que cambiaba al azul las envolvió.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Strawberry! ¡La Pretty Cure de la vida y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal rosada! – dijo la joven tomando su pose habitual.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Aile! ¡La Pretty Cure que vuela libre por el cielo azul y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal azul! – dijo la otra imitando a la primera.

–¡Las dos míticas rosas, las guardianas de cristal! ¡Nosotras somos Pretty Cure! ¡En busca de las Rosas de cristal! – dijeron ambas cures al unísono mientras miraban al horizonte.

–Vaya – Luna apareció de la nada, estaba sentada sobre un muro frente a ellas – , y pensar que no he tenido que hacer mucho para atraeros a mí... Hoy – se levantó de golpe y las miró por encima del hombro – , será vuestro fin, guerreras Pretty Cure – dijo con un notable desdén – .¡No permitiré que nadie se interponga en los sueños de la Golden Queen! ¡Jamás! – elevó la mano al aire – . ¡Llena de desgracias este mundo, Arukurai! – lanzó el rayo negro al aire, y este cambió de color – . ¡Siente el poder! ¡Súper Arukurai! – un enorme Arukurai, con forma de cuerpo humano, cayó del cielo, al colisionar sus pies con el suelo, este se hundió bajo sus pies – .¡Acaba de una vez por todas con las Pretty Cure! – las dos chicas se elevaron en el aire cuando el gigante Arukurai arremetió contra ellas.

–Hay demasiados cuerpos, no creo que todos vengan de... – antes de que Aile terminase la frase, Luna la interrumpió.

–Todos son de mi invencible Arukurai. Los humanos son tan débiles... – una sonrisa ladina asomó su rostro – . Lo he hecho especial para vosotras, chicas.

–Aile – indicó Strawberry moviéndose hacia la derecha. Su compañera asintió y se posicionó a la izquierda – . ¡Adelante! – las dos chicas se elevaron en el cielo al mismo tiempo, y de forma sincronizada le dieron una patada por ambos lados al Arukurai quién se movió un poco tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ambas cures pusieron las manos en el suelo, y se elevaron con un pequeño impulso, dando un leve giro en el aire – Pretty Cure... – Strawberry puso las manos al frente mientras flotaba, en dirección al Arukurai – … Pinky Explosion!

–Pretty Cure... – Aile imitó a su compañera – … Blue Explosion! – dos rayos atacaron al Arukurai por los lados, y este cayó inmediatamente al suelo. Strawberry y Aile cayeron al suelo.

–No os será tan fácil – masculló Luna – , no esta vez – levantó las manos al aire – . ¡Adelante, Arukurai! ¡Acaba inmediatamente con ellas! – Luna colocó las manos al frente – .¡Por el poder oscuro...! – de las manos de la joven saló una bruma negra que envolvió a la bestia por completo – . ¡Adelante! – la bestia se levantó sin ninguna dificultad y tomó a ambas cures con sus manos, apretando conforme pasaban los segundos – . Adiós Pretty Cure – sonrió.

Las dos chicas intentaban soltarse moviéndose, pero todo lo que hacían era en vano.

–No lo intentéis chicas, todo será en vano – Luna suspiró – , ahora que os he atrapado no desaprovecharé la oportunidad, y esta vez no habrá nada que pueda salvaros – Luna tiró su anillo al aire y este se convirtió en un pequeño cetro que tomó y giró hábilmente – . ¡Luz de las sombras, desaparece! ¡Sombra de luz, emerge! – varios rayos oscuros salieron disparados hacia el cetro de Luna – . ¡Poder de la oscuridad! ¡Trae las sombras al universo y acaba con aquellos que se oponen a tu poder! – el cetro se iluminó – ¡Cetro oscuro...! Darkline! Light's cutter! – afiladas cuchillas negras salieron del cetro a montones en dirección de las Pretty Cure.

Strawberry y Aile comenzaron a moverse desesperadas, sino hacían algo al momento acabarían muertas las dos.

–Pretty Cure... Pinky Explosion! – Strawberry intentó invocar su ataque individual, peor lo único que conseguía era crear una pequeña explosión que la atacaba también a ella. Aile observó como su compañera intentaba escapar, cerró los ojos, casi podía sentir las cuchillas cerca. Abrió los ojos de pronto al oír a Strawberry dar un grito de frustración – . ¡Si sobrevivo a esta, juro que le diré a Haru que lo besé! – gritó.

–¡Yo quiero sobrevivir para ver eso! – dijo Aile. Ambas chicas intentaron separar los brazos con fuerza para poder escapar, las cuchillas cada vez estaban más cerca.

–¡Agárralas mejor, Arukurai! – el Arukurai las apretó más.

–¡Aile yuu!

–¡Strawberry muki!

–¡No os rindáis! – dijeron las dos hadas al unísono.

–¡Arg! ¡Luna, me tienes harta! – gritó Strawberry apartando suficiente los brazos para poder soltarse. La Pretty Cure saltó hacia la otra mano y ayudó a Aile a escapar justo cuando las primeras cuchillas pasaron junto a ellas. Cayeron al suelo con algunos rasguños – . ¡Ahora verás el auténtico poder de Pretty Cure! – Strawberry tomó la mano de su amiga.

-¡No permitiré que dañes el mundo más de lo que ya lo has hecho! – dijo Aile. Las dos chicas se miraron y asintieron –La libertad... – susurró Aile.

–Y la vida... – continuó Strawberry.

–¡Se unen en un dúo invencible! – dijeron ambas al unísono – . ¡Pretty Cure...! Free life's attack! – un rayo azul y rosado salió desde el puño de ambas hacia el súper Arukurai, quién puso las manos en frente para parar el ataque. Luna colocó su cetro al frente y dio más poder a la bestia.

–¡No permitiremos que llenéis el mundo de oscuridad! – dijo Strawberry

–¡Vamos a proteger nuestro mundo y a todos los que habitan en él! – continuó Aile.

–¡Vamos a protegerlos a todos! – gritaron al unísono, apretando más sus manos y tensando más sus brazos, de los cuáles salía el ataque – . ¡Pretty Cure Free life's attack...! – repitieron el ataque de nuevo – . Go! – de las palmas de sus manos salieron dos rayos más grandes del color de cada una de las Cures que impactaron contra el ataque del Arukurai, pero el de ambas cures iba cogiendo más camino.

–Maldición – masculló Luna antes de desaparecer.

El ataque invadió por completo al Arukurai y este se desvaneció por completo, soltando almas que cayeron en las personas de los alrededores.

–¡Así se hace muki! – dijo Romuki.

–¡Sí, yuu! – dijo la otra hada con alegría.

–Aún así – Strawberry miró a su alrededor – , necesitamos hacernos más fuertes. Luna está obteniendo más poder, no podemos dejarlo así.

–Creo que he encontrado el lugar idóneo para nuestra base – dijo Aile de pronto.

–¿Ah, sí? – inquirió Strawberry – . ¿Cuál?

–¡Sígueme!

*****En otro lugar**

–¿Es en serio? – preguntó Ichigo.

–Bueno, se me ocurrió mientras estábamos atrapadas, pensé que no podríamos tener una buena base.

–¿En serio? A punto de morir y tú piensas en una base ¿en serio? – Tori sacó la lengua.

–Venga, vamos. Tenemos cosas de las cuáles hablar – Tori tiró de la mano de su amiga hacia la biblioteca abandonada de la ciudad y empujó el gran portón.

Frente a ellas aparecieron miles de estanterías de madera repletas de libros, probablemente llenos de polvo, además de unas cuántas mesas de madera, bastante viejas, y sillas.

Tori se acercó a una pared y encendió la luz, que aún funcionaba.

–Pero, no podemos tener una base aquí ¿no? – inquirió Ichigo.

–No en medio de todo esto – Tori le guiñó un ojo – , ven – la peliazul guió a su amiga hacia el fondo opuesto de la biblioteca donde había una enorme estantería pegada a la pared. La joven tiró un poco de una de las esquinas y al momento la estantería se abrió.

–¡Es como una de esas puertas secretas! – dijo Ichigo asombrada.

Tori buscó a tientas un interruptor y lo tocó.

Tras la estantería había una enorme estancia, con bastante polvo también, y vacía.

–La conozco porque Ikki me trajo aquí cuando empezamos a salir – dijo Tori – , como su padre tiene la biblioteca no creo que le moleste, además sabe el secreto...

–¿¡Qué!? – grito Strawberry.

–Siempre eres la última en enterarte yuu – masculló el hada desde el hombro de Tori – . El día que besaste a Haru, Ikki lo descubrió.

–Entonces, ¿es nuestro aliado? – preguntó.

–Lo es – sonrió Tori – , juró guardar el secreto.

–Menos mal – Ichigo se adentró en el lugar – . Está bien pero habrá que limpiarlo un poco, ¿no?

–Déjalo en mano de las hadas muki – Romuki se posicionó frente a ella – . ¡Rosa de cristal rosada!

–¡Rosa de cristal azul! – dijo la ardilla saltando al suelo.

Cuando el brillo de las dos rosas se unió, las dos jóvenes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrieron observaron como ante ellas se había formado un perfecto salón dónde tener pequeñas charlas.

Había un cómodo sofá rosado pegado a la pared, con una mesa de madera en frente y unas cuántas sillas de madera, imitando el estilo de un bar. Al lado del pequeño saloncito, había una cómoda cocina, y al lado una puerta que llevaba a un baño. A los lados de ambas chicas habían unas pequeñas estanterías con libros, juegos y un radio caset para poner música. Las paredes grises habían sido pintadas de un color azulado pasteloso, y el suelo ahora era de madera.

–Increíble... – susurró Ichigo.

–¡Se inicia la reunión de Pretty Cure! – dijo Tori.

–¡Cierto muki! ¡Hay un tema muy importante que tratar muki! – las dos chicas tomaron asiento en el sofá.

–Verdad yuu – La ardilla se colocó sobre la mesa, movió un poco sus patas y unos pasteles aparecieron en ella – , sed libres de comer yuu.

–¡Qué aproveche! – Ichigo tomó un pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

–¡Presentes...! – dijo Tori – . ¡Mañana le dirá Ichigo a Haru que lo besó! – gritó la joven. Ichigo tosió apuradamente.

–¿¡MAÑANA!? – dijo con comida en la boca. Tori asintió con energía.


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo se movió con nerviosismo.

No podía hacerlo, no en ese momento. Suspiró de nuevo. Pero había prometido hacerlo. Aunque no es que lo hubiese escrito en un documento importante, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía como si se hubiese aprovechado de Haru cuando este estaba inconsciente, y en vez de ayudarlo como una persona normal, no, le había robado un beso. Un buen beso.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó el chico mirándola.

Estaban clase de arte, y había notado como Ichigo no despegaba la mirada de él desde esa mañana, tan sólo para suspirar.

–¿Eh? – la chica lo miró – . ¡Nada! – bajó la vista con la cara roja y continuó dibujando. Haru inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver el dibujo de un cuerpo humano de la joven.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que dibujas fatal? – inquirió – . ¿Qué clase de humano tiene un cuerpo tan rígido?

–¡U-un hombre! – intervino, nerviosa.

–¿Dibujas a un hombre? – el chico frunció el ceño. ¿En el cuerpo desnudo de qué chico estaría pensando? – , el pobre debería sentirse ofendido si viese semejante dibujo. Quiero decir, yo me ofendería si una chica pensara que yo sin ropa soy así...

–¡E-Esto...! ¡Lo que pasa es que...! – estaba demasiado nerviosa para decir una frase coherente – . ¡Estoy dibujando a Papá noël cuando era delgado! – gritó.

Toda la clase se giró hacia ella y las carcajadas no tardaron en sonar.

–¡Señorita Sakurai! – la riñó la profesora.

–L-Lo siento... – miró a Haru – , es culpa tuya...

–¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás dibujando a mí desnudo? – dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que la clase escuchase – . ¡Qué pervertida eres, Sakurai-chin! Si querías verme sin camisa sólo tenías que decirlo – Ichigo abrió la boca mientras su cara se tornaba roja.

–¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! – gritó.

–¡Basta, los dos! – gritó la profesora – . ¡Fuera de mi clase, hormonados!

*****Más tarde, a la salida del instituto, en la base secreta.**

–Ya veo... Entonces no has podido decírselo – Tori suspiró.

–No... Cuando salimos de Clase de arte no le volví a ver hasta la salida, que justo antes de irse me guiñó el ojo – Ichigo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

–Entonces... ¿Te dio permiso para ir a su casa y verlo sin camisa? – Tori asintió – . ¡Tienes que ir!

–¡No! ¡No soy una pervertida!

–¡Chicas yuu! – intervino la ardilla.

–Yuhime – saludó Tori – . ¿Has comprado los pastelitos?

–¡Es imposible muki! – dijo el gato subiéndose a la mesa – . Tanto en el mundo humano, como el mercado de hadas muki... ¡No hay ni un sólo dulce muki!

–¡Qué horror! ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Ichigo.

–Al parecer hay un ladrón misterioso que está robando en todas las tiendas humanas y de hadas yuu – explicó la ardilla.

–¿Será un enemigo? – preguntó Tori.

–No creo que se rebajen a eso muki.

–Entonces será mejor que vuelva a casa – dijo Ichigo – . Quizás haya robado también allí.

–¿Tienes una tienda de pasteles? – Ichigo negó.

–Tenemos algunos pasteles a disposición del público, pero vendemos más ramen, cerveza, batidos, helados, pasteles de carne, y hacemos bentos... Ya sabes, comida rápida y postres y bebidas – explicó la chica.

–Te acompañaré – dijo Tori – . Vigilaremos juntas.

*****En **_**La casa Sakurai **_

–¡Papá, mamá! – gritó Ichigo entrando en la tienda.

–¿Ichigo? – inquirió su padre – . Hace tiempo que no entras a la tienda por voluntad propia...

–Porque cada vez que entra la haces trabajar – intervino su madre, al momento reparó en Tori – . Oh, ¿es una nueva amiga Ichigo?

–Se llama Tori – la presentó.

–Soy Mizuirohara Tori. Encantada – hizo una reverencia.

–Qué educada. Yo soy Anne, Sakurai Anne. Y este es mi esposo, Sakurai Takeshi. Un placer. Cuida bien de nuestra hija, por favor.

–¿¡Robos!? – gritó Takeshi – . ¿En pasteles, nada más? – Ichigo asintió.

–Eso es malo, Take – dijo su esposa.

–Está bien, estaremos alerta – dijo el hombre – . Pero justo ahora... – suspiró – . Ichigo, ¿no te importa quedarte a vigilar la tienda? Tu madre y yo tenemos que ir a comprar.

–No hay problema – dijo Ichigo – . Bueno Tori...

–Te haré compañía. Si hay un ladrón se las tendrá que ver también conmigo.

–Gracias – dijo Anne antes de salir de la tienda.

Ichigo colocó el cartel de cerrado y miró a su amiga.

–¡Debemos estar alerta por si acaso...! – se oyó un estruendo en la cocina – . ¡El ladrón! – las dos jóvenes se adentraron en la cocina, donde algunos objetos de cocina habían sido tirados al suelo – .No veo a nadie...

–No hay nadie – dijo Tori – Mejor recojamos. Seguro que si entró huyó... – Ichigo se agachó para tomar un caldero, justo cuando un mapache amarillo salió corriendo de él y esta no pudo evitar pegar un grito. Tori se puso a su lado – . ¡Un mapache!

–¡No soy un mapache pudi! – se quejó este – . ¡Soy un hada pudi!

–¿¡Qué!? – gritaron ambas chicas a unísono.

–¡Pues eso, soy Pudin pudi! – Romuki y Yuhime salieron de su escondite.

–¿Eres un guardián muki? – inquirió el felino.

–¡AH! – el hada dio un salto – . ¡Romuki pudi!

–¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Ichigo.

–¡Yo sí pudi! ¿Pero por qué una humana iba a conocerlo pudi?

–Son Pretty Cure yuu – dijo la otra hada – . Yuhime es una hada también yuu.

–Entonces, ¿Eres o no un guardián muki?

–Sí pudi – sonrió satisfactoriamente – . El hada guardián de la Rosa de cristal amarilla.

–¿¡En serio!? – dijo Tori.

–Y también el ladrón de pasteles pudi – dijo con una sonrisa – . He robado en todas partes de Japón pudi, en la pastelería _Dreams Cake _de Miratoai pudi, en el supermercado Ichihoshi de Nagoya pudi, en _World of sweets _de Tokyo pudi,...

–¡Vale! – lo cortó Ichigo – . Veo que has robado en muchos sitios...

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? – inquirió Tori.

–Al principio fue porque me pareció ver la Rosa de cristal en una pastelería pudi, pero después fue porque tenía hambre y necesitaba comer pudi – dijo con dos lagrimones en los ojos – . Y los dulces me hacían feliz pudi...

–Pero robar está mal – dijo Ichigo.

–No podemos dejarlo así – dijo Tori – . Tienes que devolver esos dulces...

–Es que... – Pudin miró su pequeña barriga – , ya es tarde pudi. Algunos tenían mala pinta pudi, pero estaban aceptables pudi.

–Debemos hacer algo muki – dijo el hada.

–¿Cuántos has comido, más o menos? – preguntó Tori.

–Mmm... Creo que más de quinientos pudi.

–¿¡Más de quinientos!? – gritó Ichigo. Luego suspiró – . Eso serían más o menos... Dependiendo del precio...

–Pon doscientos yenes por cada uno... Son... – Tori cerró los ojos intentando calcular la cantidad mentalmente –. Suponiendo que sean quinientos 1.000.000 de yenes – Tori abrió los ojos.

–¡No, no! – intervino Ichigo – . Has calculado mal, son 100.000 yenes – respondió.

–Sigue siendo demasiado dinero... Yo tengo ahorrado unos 1.000 yenes...

–Yo tengo... – Ichigo hizo una cuenta mental – , unos... La mayor parte de mi paga la gasté en el festival, así que tengo... – levantó la cabeza – . Un yen.

–Con eso no podemos hacer casi nada – Tori suspiró.

–¡Nos arrestarán! – dijo Ichigo.

–Bueno... Los robó él...

–No es necesario que lo devolváis pudi – dijo el hada – , yo mismo me encargué de ello.

*****En un lugar de Japón**

Una joven de cabello púrpura tomó un papel que se encontraba sobre la mesa del mostrador y lo leyó en voz alta para su disgustada madre. Estaba escrito en katakana:

–"Muchas gracias por los pasteles. Tenía hambre. Algunos se veían horribles, pero estaban aceptables. Gracias por la comida. Firmado: El ladrón de pasteles" – la joven frunció el ceño.

–¡Ay! – repitió su madre – . ¡Airu, cariño! ¡Mis pasteles!

–Al menos tienes una nota de agradecimiento... – dijo un joven, algo mayor de la chica.

Airu se retiró al interior de la cocina, donde se encontró con una pequeña oveja que la miraba seriamente.

–¡Se han comido mis pasteles merii! ¿Ahora qué comeré merii? Siento como si la vida no tuviese sentido merii – el hada se tumbó en la mesa dónde estaba.

–Qué exagerada – susurró una joven rubia.

–Yo entiendo a Mary rucchi – dijo una hada – , si a mi me quitaran a Okaru no sé que haría rucchi.

–Muchas gracias, eh – dijo la rubia, cuya respuesta se vio interrumpida por un ladrido.

*****En **_**La casa Sakurai **_

–¿Has mandado notas de agradecimiento a cada persona que has robado? ¿Quién hace eso? – inquirió Ichigo – . Al menos podemos estar tranquilas de que no robarás más, ¿Verdad?

–No lo haré si me dais de comer pudi.

–Qué remedio... – suspiró Tori.

–Chicas muki – intervino el gato rosado – . Si hemos encontrado un hada, debemos encontrar su piedra muki.

–¡Tienes razón! – dijo Ichigo – . ¿Cuál...? – antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, oyó como el cristal de la puerta de entrada era golpeado – . Iré a ver. Tori, escóndelos – la peliazul asintió y se escondió en la cocina junto con las tres hadas mientras que su amiga se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró de cara con Haru – . ¿¡Haru!?

–Hey... – saludó – . Veamos, estoy aquí porque... Me parecías algo ida hoy en el instituto, así que he venido a averiguar qué es.

–¿Por qué? – susurró.

–Bueno, no parabas de mirarme, así que supongo que me incumbe ¿no?

–Sí... – Ichigo suspiró. El destino le había puesto en la cara que tenía que decírselo –. Pasa – se hizo a un lado y dejó que el chico se sentase en una de las mesas del bar de sus padres. Se dirigió a la barra y extrajo un poco de pastel y bebidas de ahí. Con sutileza, les pasó un poco a los chicos, luego, volvió con Haru – . Come cuánto te apetezca – le ofreció.

–Gracias... – susurró el chico tomando el tenedor y probando un poco de pastel – . Está rico. Supongo que no lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad?

–Me ofendes – hizo un mohín – , pero no. Lo hizo mi madre. A mí...

–Se te quemaría la cocina, lo sé – dijo el chico riéndose – . Es muy propio de ti – Ichigo se sonrojó violentamente cuando lo vio reír – .Ey, te has puesto...

–¡Ya, ya! Lo sé – lo cortó. Suspiró – . Bien, había algo que debía decirte... Yo... – sintió como el estómago le daba vueltas y sus manos sudaban – … El día del Hinamatsuri, yo... – respiró profundamente mientras el corazón le latía a mil. Tenía cada vez más calor.

–Estás ardiendo – dijo Haru con la mano puesta en su frente – , ¿no estarás mala...?

–¡YO TE BESÉ! – gritó de improvisto, cortando al chico, aún con la mano en la frente de la chica. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, entonces Haru apartó la mano de la frente de ella – . Haru... yo... – el chico tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se aproximó a la puerta con paso apresurado – . ¡H-Haru!

–Gracias por la comida – susurró antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer.

Ichigo sintió como los ojos le ardían y pasó sus manos por ellos, cuando los separó notó que se habían mojado un poco, al notarlo miles de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras no paraba de sollozar.

–¡Ichi...! – Tori impidió que Romuki saliese de su escondite.

–Déjala ahora, necesita estar sola. No es el momento – sentenció.

–Maldito humano estúpido muki – masculló con desdén el hada.

*****En otro lugar**

–Luna... Has fallado de nuevo – dijo la Golden Queen – . ¿¡Cómo podría perdonarte algo así!?

–¡Lo siento señora! – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia – . Creí que las tenía, pero consiguieron escapar, cada vez son más fuertes... – se inclinó – . ¡Por favor, deme una última oportunidad!

–Luna – la joven levantó la cabeza – . Tal y como has dicho, esta será tu última oportunidad. Si me vuelves a fallar, acabaré contigo – rugió.

–¡No le fallaré! ¡Se lo prometo! – se inclinó de nuevo.

–¡Basta de promesas, vete y acaba de una maldita vez con esas guerreras! – rugió.

–¡Sí! – asintió con energía y salió corriendo de la base – . ¡No fallaré!

Mientras, la Golden Queen se acomodó en el trono y notó una presencia.

–Sal de ahí.

–Señora... – una sombra hizo una reverencia y se puso frente a ella – . Esa inútil de Luna no conseguirá nada – dijo – . Yo estoy aquí para serviros y quitar las molestias de vuestro camino.

–Lo sé. Sé que eres más competente que esa niña.

–Entonces, llamadme señora.

–No – sentenció – . Esperad un poco, sólo un poco.

–Sólo llamadme por mi nombre, Louk – la mujer asintió y el joven desapareció.

*****En la habitación de Ichigo.**

–¡Estúpido Haru! – Ichigo tomó uno de sus peluches y lo estampó contra la pared – . ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Así que no tengas crema en tus oreo! – tomó otro peluche y lo tiró contra la pared – . ¡Te odio!

–¡Así se hace muki! ¡No llores por ese tonto! ¡No se merece tus lágrimas muki!

–¡Tonto, tonto, tonto...! ¡TONTO! – gritó.

Tori abrió la puerta despacio, procurando no ser víctima del ataque de Ichigo, entró con cuidado, junto con Pudin y Yuhime.

–Ichigo... – susurró.

–¿¡Qué!? – gritó furiosa. Al ver a su amiga, su respiración se relajó y respiró con tranquilidad – . Lo siento... ¿Sí, Tori? – dijo con una aterradora dulzura.

–Bueno.. Yo... Tenemos que distraernos... Buscar la Rosa de cristal y eso... – susurró atemorizada. Ichigo asintió.

–Vamos.

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Ichigo, y comenzaron a pasear por la ciudad, buscando la Rosa de cristal amarilla que Pudin debía proteger.

–No noto absolutamente nada pudi – se quejó el mapache – . Me pregunto si encontraremos la Rosa pudi...

–¡No te des por vencido! – lo animó Ichigo – . Encontraremos esa Rosa, ya lo verás.

El mapache se acercó al oído de la otra joven.

–No sé si tener miedo o confiar en ella pudi. Temo que me lance como uno de sus peluches pudi.

–Tranquilo muki – dijo el gato – . No te hará nada siempre y cuando no seas ese estúpido humano muki.

–Creo que a Romuki no le cae muy bien Haru yuu...

–Romuki pudi – intervino el hada – . Está prohibido pudi.

–¡No lo malinterpretes muki!

–Pero... Recuerda que Ichigo no es _ella _pudi.

–Ya lo sé muki – masculló.

–¿De quién habláis? – preguntó Tori.

–No es nada pudi.

–Creí que las hadas guardianas no se conocían...

–Antes de que Romuki y yo nos volviéramos guardianes, fuimos compañeros de clase y buenos amigos.

–¡Tori! – Ichigo se paró de pronto – . ¡Mira! – frente a ella, Luna estaba causando estragos en medio de la plaza del mercado – . Tenemos que transformarnos.

–¡Sí! ¡Yuhime! – el hada saltó.

–¡Romuki! – el gato asintió e imitó a la hada.

–¡Rosas de cristal! – gritaron al unísono – . ¡Double change to Pretty Cure! – al momento una luz rosada que cambiaba al azul las envolvió.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Strawberry! ¡La Pretty Cure de la vida y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal rosada! – dijo la joven tomando su pose habitual.

–¡Yo soy la legendaria Cure Aile! ¡La Pretty Cure que vuela libre por el cielo azul y guardiana de la Rosa de cristal azul! – dijo la otra imitando a la primera.

–¡Las dos míticas rosas, las guardianas de cristal! ¡Nosotras somos Pretty Cure! ¡En busca de las Rosas de cristal! – dijeron ambas cures al unísono mientras miraban al horizonte.

Las dos cures salieron corriendo hacia la plaza, mientras que Pudin se escondía en un lugar seguro, pero un lugar desde dónde podía ver toda la batalla e intervenir si fuese necesario.

–¡Luna! – gritó Strawberry justo antes de que tomara el alma de un niño pequeño. La chica se giró hacia la Pretty Cure – . ¡Detén lo que sea que estés haciendo! – gritó – . ¡No lo pondrás un dedo encima a nadie más!

–¡Ah, Pretty Cure! ¡Esta vez acabaré con vosotras! ¡Para siempre – esta vez, sacó su cetro y lo levantó en el aire, luego comenzó a dar vueltas – . ¡Poder de la oscuridad! – Un Arukurai con forma de mochila apareció tras Luna – . ¡Al ataque, Arukurai!

Las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre la bestia, Aile tomó una tira para agarrar la mochila y con su fuerza la hizo girar sobre ella para luego soltarla hacia Strawberry, quién le dio una patada en la parte trasera, a continuación, continuó dando veloces patadas a la maleta en el aire. Aile invocó su ataque individual:

–¡Blue Explosion! – gritó mientras se acercaba al Arukurai formando una enorme capa azul que pegó al Arukurai y explotó en frente de este, rompiendo sus tiras de agarre.

–¡No me vais a ganar! – Luna se teletransportó tras Aile y le dio un golpe en la espalda, derribándola contra el Arukurai que la empujó lejos.

–¡Aile! – Strawberry dio un golpe a la mochila y cayó al suelo, luego comenzó a correr tras su amiga, pero Luna se puso tras ella y un rayo la derrumbó al suelo.

–¡Ah! – gritó la chica antes de caer al suelo.

–Strawberry... – Aile se levantó – . No vas a detenernos.

Strawberry se puso de rodillas y miró a Luna con desdén. Entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, vio como un joven que reconocía muy bien corría hacia la plaza a observar que ocurría, no pudo evitar dejarse caer y comenzar a sollozar.

–¡Strawberry! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Aile segundos antes de que Luna apuntase hacia ella con su cetro. La rubia invocó un rayo que le dio directamente a Strawberry haciéndola volar por los aires hasta caer sobre el piso violentamente.

–¿Qué... es todo esto? – Haru contempló confundido la plaza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Strawberry trató de levantarse, pero seguía llorando y el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, así que se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo mientras sollozaba con más y más fuerza sin poder parar, hasta que pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

–Estúpido, estúpido muki – masculló el hada –. ¡Strawberry! ¡No dejes que te afecte muki!

–N-No... puedo evitarlo si lo veo... – dijo entre sollozos.

Luna se giró al comprender un poco la situación.

–Si es el chico del otro día... – sonrió y con su cetro lo acercó a ella – . ¿Qué tienes tú qué ver con las Pretty Cure? – inquirió. Haru tragó saliva. ¿Qué tenía qué ver él con qué?

–Yo... No sé nada.

Strawberry levantó la cabeza y vio como Luna amenazaba a Haru con el cetro.

–¡H-Haru! – un grito ahogado nació de su garganta.

–¡Alto ahí! – Aile se lanzó contra Luna y la tiró al suelo, dejando libre a Haru. Ella se giró hacia él – . ¡Tú, maldito estúpido! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahora! – rugió con fuerza. El chico asintió y salió corriendo.

–Aile... – susurró Strawberry con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡No debes dejar que un chico te haga esto muki! ¡No puedes muki! – Strawberry asintió.

–Tienes razón... ¡Pinky Explosion! – gritó, derribando a Luna quién intentó atacar a Aile por la espalda. La joven azul se giró y sonrió – . ¡Vamos, Aile! – Strawberry corrió a su lado y ambas se tomaron de las manos.

–La libertad... – susurró Aile.

–Y la vida... – continuó Strawberry.

–¡Se unen en un dúo invencible! – dijeron ambas al unísono – . ¡Pretty Cure...! Free life's attack! – un rayo azul y rosado salió desde el puño de ambas hacia el Arukurai y Luna. Sin embargo, la segunda huyó antes de que el ataque impactase.

–Maldición – susurró antes de desaparecer.

*****En el Reino de la Golden Queen.**

Luna entró en la estancia. Tenía mucho miedo.

–Reina yo lo...

–Luna – la interrumpió – . Has fallado – suspiró – . Pero no pasa nada. No hoy – Luna observó que Cloner estaba a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa?

–He encontrado la Rosa de cristal roja – sentenció el chico.


End file.
